Reunion
by Achitka
Summary: A world out of balance is a very dangerous place.Believing you can hide from your chosen destiny never works out well and it will always catch up with you and usually with a vengeance.
1. Prologue: The Letter

Since I always said I wouldn't write an OoT Fanfic it's becoming obvious to me that I enjoy lying to myself.

Keep in mind this is not meant to be a complete retelling of the game's storyline and since I am never able to do things the normal this probably won't be any different. Sort of a retelling of that story within a larger story. It is set a good while after the OoT game ends and deal primarily with what happens if you turn your back on a chosen destiny. Probably no real surprises, but with me...you just never know.

Please do let me know if I wander too far out of the realm of Zelda reality.

* * *

_**The Legend of the Hero of Time:**_

_**Long ago there was a country chosen by the god's power. The people who lived in this blessed land, called the Hylians, were said to be able to hear the voices of the gods. They, together with the Gorons, Zora, Gerudo, and Kokiri carried out unique lives. Even in this rich land, the footsteps of destruction began to creep in. The Evil One seized the power of the gods, and wrapped this land in evil, and the once beautiful land fell into ruin. It was at that time a being clad in green appeared out of nowhere. Granted the power of the gods, they defeated the evil power at the end of a furious struggle. Peace returned to the land. Having appeared by crossing time this person was called the Hero of Time, and became a legend in the kingdom. **_

The Letter

After a very hot and sticky day, the old potter smiled. Extra time in the curing oven did not appear to have damaged the porcelain. Walking into the small brick building earlier that day, the potter found his granddaughter napping. Propped up on the only chair's two back legs, he could not resist and startled her awake. Luckily, she managed to catch herself before she crashed to the floor but he grinned at the memory. Lunnaei slept, the porcelain cooked, but no harm done. His granddaughter would be very relieved.

As he looked at his latest batch of wares, most everything looked better than expected. Well, all but one, though it would be the perfect gift for his granddaughter. She wanted one of her own for years, but the potter put off giving her one. Fragile objects and Lunnaei were never a good combination. As he put some of the items away on the cooling shelves, he heard the door open behind him. He did not turn, he knew who it was.

"Grandpa?" she asked quietly, "Did everything come out alright?"

He set the last of the pieces on the shelf, mustered up his best frown, and turned around. "Well, Lunnaei, everything appears in order, though the ocarina meant for Lord Dorian's son didn't fare so well."

"Oh," she said and turned to leave. Reaching the door Lunnaei stopped, turned back around and said, "This letter came for you." and held it out without looking at him.

"Thank you," he said glancing at the seal. Lunnaei was almost out the door when he stopped her, "Lunnaei?"

"Yeah?"

He heard a sniffle.

"Lunnaei today is your birthday. We can't have you crying on your birthday."

"I'm not crying."

Another sniffle.

"Then your nose appears to have sprung a leak."

Lunnaei rushed back over to the potter and gave him a hug as she said, "I'm really sorry Grandpa."

The Potter felt a twinge of guilt for making her worry and said as he returned the squeeze, "No, no, don't cry. It's not as bad as all that."

"But I wrecked..."

"Bah," the Potter said with a wave of his hand, "those pieces will be fine. In fact, that ocarina looks good. It's just the wrong color, not quite what was ordered."

"Really?" Lunaei asked and sniffed again as she pushed her tears away with her sleeve. "What color is it?"

"You can find out after it cools," the Potter said and turned her back toward the door. "Besides you'll have to hurry if you're going to be on time for your lesson."

"Oh my, I forgot about that," she said in a rush and bolted for the door. Again, she stopped and came back to him. After one more hug she said in a rush, "Thanks Grandpa, you're the best."

"You're going to be late."

He shook his head as she rushed out the door and cringed when the door slammed shut.

"Sorry!" came a muffled apology through the door.

The Master Potter of Durstin looked again at the letter; it held the Royal Crest of Hyrule on it. "Well what do you know about that." He did not open it; instead, he put it in his pocket and set about preparing the molds for another ocarina.

"So when are you leaving, Pop?"

The potter looked up from his mug. He regarded his only child with a tired expression and said, "Who said I was leaving?"

"I read the letter."

The potter looked at the table he had left it on when he came into the house, and then looked back at his son.

The younger potter shrugged, "You shouldn't leave stuff lying around if you don't want people to read it."

"Well, I wasn't really considering going."

"Sure you were," Lem said as he took a seat at the table. "Otherwise you would have thrown it into the fire the way you did the last three," he added when he noticed his father strange look. "I clean the ash out of the hearth remember?"

"Obviously next time I'll have to toss it in the kiln."

Lem's gray eyes twinkled with mischief as he said with a grin, "You'd never do that the smoke would contaminate the glaze."

"Hmmphth, know me that well do you?" The Potter took a longer drink of his tea. "So you think I should go?"

"I think you've planned to for a long time."

"You think so?" He responded without looking up.

"Yes, I think. Don't worry Pop, Lunnaei and me will be fine. How long has it been since you went on holiday?"

"I wouldn't consider it a holiday."

His son smiled. "Fine, call it a working holiday. It would do you good. Besides, you're not gonna get many more chances like this. All expenses paid and the weather in Hyrule is nice this time of year. You should see the sights, visit the market, tour the castle?"

His son's voice was lost in the clatter of the Potter's half forgotten memories as he looked out the room's only window. The sound of someone knocking at the door pulled his attention back and Lem got up from the table and answered it. From the voice, the Potter knew it was the town constable.

* * *

The older potter sat quietly, still nursing his tea as his granddaughter sat dejected at the other end of the table. When her eyes flicked to him, she sunk a little lower in the chair and Lunnaei nervously tugged on the long braid she kept her black hair in as she waited for her father to finish speaking to the Constable. She did not have to wait long as her father shut the door and asked, "Lunnaei, what possessed you to pick a fight with that boy on today of all days?" 

"I didn't, he picked one with me."

The Potter glanced up hearing a hint of anger in her voice.

"That's not the way the Constable tells it," Lem said arms crossed.

Lunnaei sat up a little in her chair and retorted, "Yeah? Well, he wasn't there when it started."

"Don't get smart," Lem said with a frown. "This is the third time this month the Constable's brought you home! Just what is going on with you?"

"Nothing is! Why can't you just believe me! I didn't start that fight!"

While the Potter watched the pair with a sense of growing amusement, he could see the potential for this argument getting way out of hand. Lem really was a good father, but his son, it seemed, had forgotten his own not-so-uneventful childhood. Not wanting the argument to escalate further the Potter said, "Lem? Lunnaei?"

The two did not hear him as Lem shouted, "Four witnesses Lunnaei!"

"Four of his cronies!" Lunnaei shot back and now she was up and out of the chair. "You know they'll say whatever he wants them to," and to herself she muttered, "stupid jack-"

"You watch you language Missy," Lem said cutting her off before the expletive made its way out of her mouth. Lem began pacing back and forth and paused for a moment and looked the ceiling. He let out an exasperated sigh and asked the heavens, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You could just solve all your problems and sell me to the Gerudo."

Lem rounded on her and said in a growl, "Don't tempt me, girl."

The Potter decided he'd better try to calm things down and said little louder, "Excuse me?"

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

The Potter blinked.

Lunnaei covered her mouth with her hands and Lem sighed, "Sorry Pop." Turning back to his daughter Lem said with a dismissive wave, "Just go to your room. I'll decide your punishment later."

Lunnaei sniffed as she turned quickly away from them. She was through the door and up the stairs before either could comment further.

"You know Lem," the older potter said carefully, "I could take her with me."

His son looked back at him as if he had sprouted another arm. "I don't know Pop. She's gotten so wild lately and I have no idea what's gotten into her. First the lesson skipping, now she's picking fights with the village idiots."

"It's not all that bad. Lunnaei was never one to jump thoughtlessly into anything," the Potter said as he sat back down. "Personally, if she says the boy started it, I'm inclined to believe her."

"Four witnesses, Pop."

"Like she said, four of his cronies, besides I am going to need some help when I get to Hyrule. I'd prefer not to rely on some snot nosed castle apprentice."

"Don't think I can handle her by myself?" his son asked as he sat down across the table. The Potter said nothing and they sat in silence for a while as each took turns taking sips of their tea. Lem broke the uncomfortable moment when he stood up to get more tea from the kettle. He picked up a small picture above the hearth and stared at it as he said quietly, "I wish Teresa were here, she always knew how to handle things like this."

"She's a good child Lem, just a little stubborn, like her father. Just remember that and it will all work out. Oh," the Potter said as he reached into his pocket. "I never got to give Lunnaei her gift. Give her this and tell her happy birthday."

Lem smiled and took the ocarina from his father. Holding it up to the light Lem admired it saying, "Its beautiful Pop, how'd you get the two tone shades of blue?"

"You can thank Lunnaei for that, she dozed off and the extra time in the curing oven made the colors bleed a little."

"She fell asleep?" Lem asked brow furrowed.

The potter could hear the anger as it returned to his son's voice and said, "Lem, there was no harm done and she's already tormented herself enough about it. Besides, it is her birthday."

"I guess," Lem said and sighed as he started toward the stairs. "You coming?"

"No, no I think I'll let you tell her that her punishment is walking all the way to Hyrule and back," the Potter said and watched his son head up the stairs. Reaching over the Potter picked up the letter and read it again:

_Dear Master Potter,_

_In commemoration of this, the twenty-fifth year of the reign of His Majesty King Ashtad, please accept this invitation to come to Hyrule. As Earl of the Eastern Province, I would like to commission a number of items to present to the Royal Family during the Feast of..._

The Potter turned the letter over in his hands, he'd received so many others like this in the past and ignored them all. So why accept this one? Hyrule may be the land of his birth but he never intended to return there. It never felt like home and his promise to return someday hung over him like a dark cloud. He refolded the letter and slipped it into his pocket.

Angry shouts above his head told him Lem had informed Lunnaei of her punishment. He smiled, lit a short bit of candle before he blew out the oil lamp on the table. He made his way to his room and set the candle in its holder. All the while, random thoughts of his past before coming here skipped around through his head like pebbles on a pond. With a sigh, the Potter blew out the candle and went to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Okay that's better. I took this down to monkey with it - certain things just should have been corrected the first time but I got lazy. I'm satisfied with it now and hope you like the changes though most aren't real obvious to anyone but me – but it's that neurosis of mine …see the twitch? Since it is an adapt and this is only the prologue the next chapter will have more to do with Zelda I promise. To everyone that reviewed this before I decided it still needed work…Thank You. If you choose to do so again I promise to make an effort to answer any questions an individual reviewer may have at the end of the chapters. _

_Lunnaei: I don't know why you left DA but I hope you at least get a chance to read this, since your alter ego was the primary reason it's being written at all._

_Cerse Lumina: Yes most of the chapters will be short. No this is not a Mary Sue. But, I'll leave you to decide that later since we can't seem to agree what a Mary Sue is._

_AnimeDemonNayorin: I never thought you were evil, and thank you for your reviews._

_I will have to look at the doc I saved the original reviews on. I'm at work so I'll update this later since I'm sure I've forgotten someone._

_All that said –_

_Thanks again for reading and…_

_Please leave a review!_

_Achitka_


	2. Chapter 1: Lullaby

**Reunion  
by achitka **

Chapter One: Lullaby

In the weeks that followed Lunnaei, at her grandfather's request, managed to stay out of trouble, not only with the local law enforcement, but also with the boys who had been harassing her. On the day they were to leave, she lay face down on her bed, arm hanging askew, buried under her favorite blanket. Her traveling gear and pack were stacked neatly in the corner. She had spent a good part of the night before deciding what to bring along for the journey to Hyrule. She was completely oblivious. 

Lunnaei did not wake when her father and grandfather came into the room for the fourth time that morning. It was however, brought to her attention, when she felt herself falling out of bed. She hit the floor with a thud and yelled, "Huh? What the hell!"

Still groggy Lunnaei struggled out of her blankets. When she did manage to poke her head out, she faced a pair of devilish grins as her dad and grandpa set the bedposts back onto the floor. She hated it when they did that. "Uh...morning Dad." Her eyes flicked to her grandfather. "Morning Grandpa...sorry bout the, uh...hell thing." he hated it when she swore.

Her attention went back to her father when he said a little too cheerfully, "Good Morning Lunnaei, so glad you could join the land of the living." He sighed as he shook his head and looked at the neat stack of supplies in the corner. "Well, at least you're packed." Lem turned back to his father and said, "Good luck Pop," he said as he patted him on the shoulder, but Lunnaei still heard him when he lowered his voice and added, "you're gonna need it." Her father chuckled to himself as he left the room and her eyes slid from the vacant doorway back to her Grandpa. "So we're leaving today?" she asked in hopes of changing the subject. His face still held that grin. The one that said, just wait til later. With a groan, Lunnaei pulled her blanket back over her head.

When she heard him leave and close the door behind him, she cautiously looked out from beneath her blanket. The coast was clear, she got up and dressed in the clothes she set out the previous day. Lunnaei shuffled into the small kitchen and her father immediately handed her a bowl of steaming oatmeal topped with berries and cream. Her father smiled when her eyes lit up at the site of her favorite breakfast. She took the bowl from him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and sat down at the table. "Where's Grandpa?" she asked between bites.

"Out getting the rest of the supplies," he responded. Lunnaei finished every spoonful and examined her now empty bowl with a frown. Her dad gave another chuckle and she looked up at him when he said, "There's more if you'd like."

"Yes please!" She got up but her father stopped her and took the bowl.

"No, let me get that, you just sit and enjoy your breakfast." He went over to the pot and scooped out more, emptied the rest of the berries into it and topped it off with the cream, "I want this morning to be special."

Lunnaei noticed then her father had not frowned once, which was good cause he seemed to do it a lot more since Mom died. She finished the second bowl almost as quickly as the first and when she was done, she smiled.

"That was the best breakfast ever."

"Lunnaei," her father said as he collected her bowl. "I want you to do something for me while your gone."

"Sure Dad."

He reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out a leather bound journal and writing kit tied together with thick string, "I picked these up at the market. Take them with you and write down the things you see and when you come home, I can read about your trip. I made sure there were some pencils in there, so make sure you draw a few pictures. I always enjoy seeing the things you draw."

Lunnaei stood up as she took the items from him and gave him a big hug.

"Be careful, and listen to your Grandfather. He knows a thing or two so make sure you do what he says," and he lifted her chin. "The first time Lunnaei."

"Okay."

"Good," he said and planted a kiss on her head followed by a big hug. "I'm gonna miss you girl, so you make sure to hurry home."

Lunnaei felt a lump in her throat and almost started crying. "Okay, I will," she said. She heard him clear his throat, and after one more squeeze he returned to the sink and fiddled with the dishes there. Lunnaei sniffed once and returned to her bedroom with the journal and kit. After she pulled a book out of her pack she'd planned to read, she tossed it on the bed. Carefully she put the journal and kit in its place and re-did the laces of her pack. After one final look around her room, she grabbed the pack and bedroll and headed downstairs to see if her Grandfather had returned.

* * *

Lunnaei looked back only once as they crossed the bridge that lead out of their small village. In a few minutes, she would be farther from home than she had ever been in her whole life. Her Grandpa, who was walking behind her, noticed her hesitation and asked, "Are you worried Lunnaei?" 

"A little. Mostly about Dad. Do you think he'll be alright by himself?"

"I'm sure your father will find something to fill up the day. We had several orders that needed filling. Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Yeah...No...not really...it's just, I've never been this far from home before."

The Potter looked back and said, "It's the farthest I've been myself in forty years."

She watched him as he stepped off the bridge, Lunnaei knew her grandpa was more than forty. It made her wonder, just where he'd been before he came to the sleepy village of Durstin. It also occurred to her that she never asked.

"Grandpa?"

"Hmmm," he said as he turned back.

"Where did you live before you met Grandma?"

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "A lot of places."

"Well, like where?" she asked .

"Oh, here and there. I never stayed any place for long though."

"Have you ever been to Hyrule before?"

"Yes, I was born there."

Well, she thought, there's something I did not know, so she asked, "Why did you leave?"

Her grandpa did not answer right away. He walked on and said in a sad voice, "Couldn't find a compelling enough reason to stay. Why all the sudden interest in my past?"

"Dunno, got to talk about something _while we're walking all the way to Hyrule."_

He chuckled and asked, "How about a story then?"

"About the hero?" he nodded and Lunnaei heaved a sigh, "Haven't you told me all those already?"

"Actually, no." he said.

"Okay, but make it a good one."

"Hmmm, lets see. We should start at the beginning. I've never told you the how the hero came to live with the Kokiri."

"Yes you did, you said his mom brought him there."

"Yes, well you were much younger then and I didn't want to scare you with the details and left out quite a bit of that, but you're older now so you should be able to understand it."

* * *

The Hero was born the son of a Knight of the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was during a time of war, so this also made him a target. When the village where he lived came under attack, his mother knew that if she stayed in that place her son would surely be killed. The rumors that had preceded the enemy told of whole villages burned to the ground. Horrifying stories said they were searching for a child, a very special child. 

Of the babes taken from their families, none were ever spared. The invaders slaughtered even the youngest of children when they were found not to be the one they sought. But now, the enemy was at the gates, so woman did the only thing she could. She ran.

Wrapped tightly in a blanket secured to her breast, she grabbed what supplies she could and headed out into the night. The enemy were everywhere, so it was not surprising that they spotted her and gave chase. The village where they lived was settled near a great and magical forest and the hero's father sent them there in the hopes they would remain safe. The Knight told his wife, if all else failed, she should take their son and hide in those woods.

The woman remembered his words, but still only skirted the forest rather than entering it. The locals called them the lost woods for a good reason, for many a Hylian who entered those dark woods never came out again. The forest she'd been told was haunted and though she was not a superstitious woman, she knew that all stories had their start in fact and was wary. This changed as the enemy drew closer. She found herself surrounded and was forced to enter the dread wood or be captured.

As with all enchanted forests, this one too had its guardian. Known to the forest creatures as the Great Deku Tree, it watched over the forest and knew of all who entered. On the night of the attack of the hero's village, the Deku tree shuddered. For it knew, a great evil passed its wood. The Tree then felt a strange and wondrous thing. The touch of the Three, it showed the forest guardian the boy and his mother. The Forest Guardian understood that this child must live or the evil that now roamed the land would someday destroy it. So when the woman dashed with her son into his forest, the Deku Tree caused the ghosts of all those who had been foolish enough to enter to there, to rise up and block the enemy that gave chase.

Only a few of them entered the woods when they saw the woman run into it. She heard them behind her and heard their shrieks of terror that fell suddenly silent. No others followed though many drew their bows and began to fire into the woods, and it was by chance that an arrow grazed the woman's shoulder but she dared not cry out, lest her location be given away. As the sounds of the enemy grew more distant, she sat with her son and soothed him. He whimpered and she loosened the ties enough that she could see his small face. She brushed his blond hair from his sleepy blue eyes and sang to him quietly;

Hush, my baby  
Please love, don't cry  
Safe in my arms   
Rest and remember  
Close to my heart   
Drift now and slumber  
And we'll be together  
When you dream

She sang to him softly and within her song; a prayer to the Goddesses to show her the way. Her arm ached with a dull throb where the arrow nicked her and she realized the arrow that had found her must have held some kind of poison. The woman rose as she realized she would need to find someone, _anyone _who could take her son. Feeling flushed and light-headed she felt sure that by morning, the poison will have done its work and she would be dead. Therefore, she did not question the path that opened through the dense forest before her. Nor did she pay any mind to the girl that shadowed her every step deeper into those forbidden woods. _Follow the path,_ she thought, _follow the path. _

The mysterious trail eventually took her to a wide meadow. One great tree stood at its center. _ This is a good place to rest,_ she thought. As dawn neared, she wanted to move on but felt herself quickly losing strength. She leaned carefully against the large tree and undid the bindings that held her son to her. She sat and fed him from the supplies she'd brought and felt her unsteadiness increase as she tended to him. When he was clean and dry once again, she watched him as he struggled to stand and take a few tentative steps away from her.

Proud of his accomplishment the boy turned and smiled at his mother. She felt a tear slip down her face as she watched him toddle this way and that. In a brief moment of despair, she wondered if the Goddesses brought she and her son here to die. She squelched that thought and her vision blurred as the girl who trailed behind her through the forest stepped out into the clearing.

A forest child? The woman always believed them to be a myth. The hero's mother felt her fears drift away as the poison worked to steal her life from her. She smiled and collected her boy to her. He laid his small head on her chest and yawned. As the woman held her son for what she knew was for the last time, she again sang his favorite lullaby.

Hush, my baby Please love, don't cry  
Safe in my arms   
Rest and remember my last lullaby   
Hush now, baby  
Sleep love, don't cry  
Be peaceful, be calm  
Though we must part  
You're still in my heart  
Drift now and slumber  
As I sing my last lullaby  
We'll be together my little Link-kun   
When you dream...

Her breathing slowed and she lay down with her son, nestled in the soft grass. As the forest child approached them cautiously, the woman kissed the top of her only child's head. As her eyes closed she thought, _He'll be safe here_. She smiled and relaxed as she quietly passed into her next life.

The little boy named Link, slept, unaware that he would never know the gentle touch of her voice again.

* * *

The story ended and Lunnaei stopped to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Goddesses, Grandpa, that was the saddest story you've ever told me. Did she really sing that song?" He paused and looked back at her but instead of an answer, he gave her a small smile. He turned and walked away. He did not look back again and did not respond when she repeated her question. He continued down the road lost in his own thoughts and Lunnaei decided she could ask her questions later. 

A/N: To everyone that reviewed this before I took it down to monkey with it – thank you. I like it better than I did before and hope you like the changes. Most aren't real obvious to anyone but me – but it's that neurosis of mine …see the twitch?

Thanks again for reading and…

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Woods

**Reunion  
By: achitka**

**Chapter Two: Lost Woods

* * *

**

Lunnaei and her Grandfather trudged down the 'road' her feet hurt and her new boots were still not quite broken in. They'd already walked most of the morning without a break. Her stomach grumbled, but she had no wish to stop. The woods all around were dark and so thick she wanted to be out of them and fast. The mist that rose up from the forest floor partially obscured her feet and had a mossy smell that made her want to sneeze. The only sounds beyond their footfalls were the croaks of frogs, the buzz of some unseen insects and the occasional squawk of an angry bird.

Her nervousness was not helped by the fact that even though they had arrived on the outskirts of these woods early the day before, her Grandpa insisted that they wait until morning before going in. He had gotten her up just before dawn and gave her a list of specific instructions.

One: She was to stay on the road at all times.

Two: She should avoid looking behind them until they left the forest.

Three: And most importantly, she was not to stop for any reason.

Of course, he did not give her a reason when she asked. He only parceled out some rations and they ate as they walked. Her grandfather neither slowed nor looked back since they entered.

"Are we there yet?" she asked as she scanned the woods to her left. Did something just run by? Not wanting to find out she picked up her pace a little, "Grandpa," she repeated _"are we there yet?" _

"Nope."

"Well how much longer?"

"Haven't we had this conversation?"

"Yeah, but this place is creepy."

"Remember my instructions Lunnaei, stick to the road and we'll be out in no time."

She snorted, the 'road' was nothing more than a thin dirt trail that meandered this way and that through the forest. It was barely wide enough for them to walk side by side. "Yeah, you keep saying that, but we've been walking all morning." He only smiled in reply, "Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Pretty sure."

She sighed and continued down the road. "Since you won't tell me why we can't stop, can you at least tell me a story?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the fairy." She noticed he almost paused mid-step, almost. Still, he never took his eyes off the road.

"Why that one?"

"It's always been one of my favorites and since you probably left all the juicy details out of the first version you told me, I figure there might be some other stuff you left out _cause I was too young."_

"Really."

"Yeah, so make sure you tell me everything."

"You're sure there isn't there something else you'd rather hear? "

"Nope."

"Alright Lunnaei, I'll tell it as long as you keep your questions to yourself until the end."

"Okay, you got it, not a word outta me." She said as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

The old potter laughed a little and began his tale.

In the months that led up to the beginning of the Hero's quest, the boy Link, was living peacefully within the Kokiri Village. The forest children were special creatures, for they never aged beyond the appearance of a ten-year-old child and were always childlike in their thought and manner. Unaware that his dying mother had entrusted him to the care of the Great Deku Tree, he could not know his quiet existence within the forest was about to end.

The passage of time was meaningless here and he was free to exist without the burdens of regular children, for he thought of himself as one of them. He dressed in the Kokirish style, green tunic, heavy leather boots topped off with a green cap. He looked for all outward appearances to be one of them, with one very obvious exception. He had no Fairy.

This was unusual and always puzzled him. All the other Kokiri had fairies and it was, at times, a source of great torment. For though the Great Deku Tree bade the others to accept him, there were still a few among the group who did not. Referring to him as 'Mr. No Fairy' or 'Fairy-less boy'. Worst among them was Mido, self-proclaimed boss of the clan. His red hair, freckled face and turned up nose made him look angry most of the time. He was also a little shorter than Link and seemed to take offense to it. Often, he would lead others of the group into teasing the boy without a fairy.

Though he accepted the fact that he had no fairy, he never felt at ease with the others because of it. All except for one. Of all the children in the woods, she was the one who never teased or bullied him. She accepted him and loved him as he was and her name was Saria. She had a green tint to her dark hair that almost exactly matched her eyes. It was often at her intercession that the teasing would stop and she would frequently cheer him by playing a special song for him on her ocarina.

His home, like all the others in the village was a hollowed out tree. Sparsely decorated, he lived alone. This was okay because of late Link had been having nightmares. The evil that had brought him to his life with the forest children was gaining strength. Because the hero was Hylian, he was sensitive to this change of climate and could sense the evil as it seeped into Hyrule. This brought images filled with things Link had never seen before and did not understand. Every night the frightening visions came. He was never even sure if the boy he would see standing in the rain was him, for this child had a fairy.

What he saw though was always the same. It would be raining furiously, lightning and thunder everywhere. A large wooden door would lower from a massive stone building. A woman on a beautiful white horse carried a young girl and they would gallop by at top speed. The horse would speed past him, the girl would look at him with fright-filled blue eyes. Within them he always thought he heard a silent plea for help.

A sound behind the child would draw his attention back to the wooden door. He would turn around and see the nightmare that followed them. A large muscular man in black armor would ride out. He would stop his large black horse and look down at him with gleeful cruelty. He was frightening with sallow skin that looked green against his red slicked back hair. Always the man would say something in words the child did not quite understand. There would be a flash of light and Link would wake up crying.

The Guardian of the Forest also knew of the evil. The foul King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf, had entered his woods and demanded the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. When the Great Deku Tree refused, Ganondorf grew angry, and using his black arts, the thief of the desert cast a deadly curse upon the Guardian Tree. Vowing to return and collect what was rightfully his.

Being a rooted thing the Guardian Tree could do nothing to stop the parasite that now burrowed down into its roots. Sensing his time was short, the Tree called to one of the last of the fairy folk that inhabited his branches.

Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither... Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... Alas before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left."

With a rustle of his leaves he bade the fairy to hurry by saying, "Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

"Grandpa, it's a tree!" Lunnaei cried in disbelief forgetting her promise not to interrupt, "Trees don't talk."

"Well this one did," he said and kept walking down the road.

"That's just nuts!" she said. "He would have run away for sure, I sure the hell... uh...heck," she looked at her Grandpa to make sure he had missed that last slip, "...uh...would." He did not look over at her but he did heave a sigh. Nope didn't miss it. Damn.

"Lunnaei..."

"Yeah, I know, no cursing."

He did not say anything for a few minutes and she was worried he was not going to finish the story. When he did speak again, he did not start up where he'd left off, instead he said "You're forgetting the Hero grew up with the Tree so why would it speaking make any difference?"

"I guess...are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Pretty sure, though the details have gotten fuzzier over the years."

Lunnaei listened as they walked, while Grandpa's stories about the hero were the best. She still didn't believe the tree could talk, but Grandpa was gettin' up there. She remembered she'd once asked her Grandma if he made up all the stories about the hero. Her Grandmother had only smiled and said 'Grandpa never lies.' When she returned her attention back, she heard a voice, which was not her Grandpa's say, "Hey lady how'd you get so deep into the woods and not turn into a monster?"

Lunnaei realized, in her distraction she stopped walking. Her Grandpa was nowhere in sight and the 'road' on which they'd been traveling had vanished as well. She got a sinking feeling and said to herself, "Oh crap."

* * *

A/N: See that kids today just don't listen to their elders the way they should. heh - anyway to the responses 

AnimeDemonNayorin: Still not evil - see author's note above . . .okay as to what a Mary Sue / GaryStu is (as it was explained to me): _ A Mary Sue is a variant of the Self Insertion. Basically, a Mary Sue in a fanfic is a character who is better than all the other characters at whatever they do, and all the main characters respect / love / adore / worship him or her. A Mary Sue also tends to be full of angst about their terrible childhood, which they always have._

_The reason I think Mary Sue's are so disliked is by ascociation. It's very easy to write a Mary Sue. It's one of the first type of story's everyone writes. And since it's one of the first type of story everyone writes, their generally not very well written. _

I never comment on the Sueness of any fic but let me know if you need any other explaination (you're still not evil)

Ayad AlJihad: Hey you're that name I couldn't remember earlier. Thank you for your comments and hope to see you next chapter.

Sage of Hyrule: Thank you, as for who Grandpa is... it's that obvious huh- hahahahha

Sakume: Thank you for reading and thanks for the review.

zeldaisthebest: Thank you! I'm glad you like :)

Thanks again everyone - Now review... please :) Atchika

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Two Steps Forward

**Chapter Three:**  
**Two Steps Forward**

* * *

Lunnaei stared at the child in front of her. Red hair? Turned up nose? Freckles? It all added up to one thing. Mido. But that was impossible she told herself, since he did not really exist, right? Grandpa never lies. Her Grandmother's words floated up in her memory and her eyes got wider. She blinked when a fist sized ball of light shot from behind her and hovered over the boy. He laughed at her shocked expression, turned and ran laughing into the forest. Lunnaei felt a moment of panic and though she had no idea where the boy was going, it was better than being alone and bolted into the woods after him.

* * *

The Potter sensed the shift in the magic as the road before him adjusted itself to accommodate only one traveler. He walked a few paces further, stopped but knew that Lunnaei was no longer next to him. He stared at the now narrowed path, and thought, they had almost made their way through. He mentally berated himself for bringing her here at all. The chances of him losing his way here were small, but he should have known his granddaughter would set off every magic trap this forest had to offer. He sighed and turned away from the path. He scanned the dense woods behind him but knew there would be nothing to see. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest around him. As he turned in a slow circle, he caught the sounds of childish laughter in the distance. With eyes still closed followed it.

* * *

No matter how fast Lunnaei ran, the boy was always just ahead of her and gaining ground. She came to a halt in a small clearing, breathing hard, she sat heavily on the ground. "Gods I am such a dolt!" She kicked the small stump in front of her. "Grandpa!" she called into the air, "Grandpa! Where are you?" It's no use she thought. If that boy really was the Mido from Grandpa's stories, then she was in serious trouble. She was lost in the Lost Woods. She racked her brain to remember the details of the story that her Grandpa had told her. "Think Lunnaei, you can do this," she said aloud. "What did the Hero do to find his way through?" 

She paused and looked around. She was surround on four sides by what looked like tunnels carved out of fallen trees. Each was pitch dark so she could not see what lay on the other side. She would have to pick one and probably soon. She had no wish to stay the night where she was as all the stories said very bad things happened in these woods after sundown. "Okay," she said as she tried to muster her courage, "You want to live to be fourteen? Yes you do," she answered herself, "Good. Then like Dad always says, when in doubt, go right." So she did.

* * *

The sounds of laughter the Potter had been following stopped and so did he. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He traveled this part of the world on more than a few occasions many years ago, but was unsure of which direction to take next. Three sides held the hollowed out trunks of some very large trees, the last a hedge. Each tunnel led somewhere different and if he chose poorly, he knew his chances of finding his granddaughter were that much less. Time was not something any Hylian could afford to waste in these woods. 

He sat on a stump in the middle of the crossroad and thought about the problem. Maybe he could bring Lunnaei to him. He pulled out his ocarina, a two-toned affair of brown and green it was much smaller than the ones he made. However, this one was special. Given as a gift, he always had it with him. He put it to his lips and played a simple tune that was comprised of only twelve notes. It was the melody attached to the lullaby. He just hoped she would remember it well enough to realize it was him.

* * *

Lunnaei stepped out of the tunnel and looked around. There was a target hung from a dead tree in front of her and she absently tugged at her braid and said, "I'm forgetting something I know it." She looked to her right and thought 'Well, never take the same way twice or you'll end up going in circles.' Since her only other option was to go left, she did. Again, she found herself in a clearing. It was exactly like the first, with the exception of a large rock near the uppermost tunnel. She stared at the rock. If Grandpa's stories were true then that led to Death Mountain. 

"Nope, I definitely don't want to go that way. She glanced at the left tunnel and sticking with her original plan, this time went right. She exited the tunnel and saw in front of her a stone basin, as well as two new tunnels to the right and left. She glanced at the new tunnel to the right. No that just didn't seem right? After one look back at the basin and she headed for the left tunnel. She stopped as she came out of the trunk. It was exactly like the last two four tunnel crossroads but this time minus the rock or the bushes.

Following her decided pattern she went right, halfway through she heard a 'whump' and thought, 'That can't be good.' Stepping into the clearing she soon figured out why. She was right back where she had started. "Why do I get the feeling it's going to be a long day?" Weary she retraced her path back to the clearing after the fountain. So it was either left or straight. She chose left, heard the 'whump' and stepped back into the first clearing. "Gah!" she shouted as she stomped on the stump, "Why do the Goddesses hate me!" She sighed and muttered, "Stupid damn lost woods."

* * *

The Potter paused in his playing, when he thought he'd heard his granddaughter's voice. He smiled, and shifted his song a little. He increased the tempo and added an additional six notes. If she had been close enough for him to hear her, she should hear the ocarina. He looked up at the sky. The sun was getting lower and soon it would be too dark for her to see. He closed his eyes and focused all his energies into playing the song and within it a prayer to the Three that she would find her way to him safely.

* * *

Again, Lunnaei retraced her path back to the clearing. The only way left was straight ahead. She approached the opening slowly and stuck her head inside. Nothing. She took a few tentative steps forward and heard music. It was an ocarina, she was sure of that. But who'd be playing an... "Grandpa!" excited she stepped through the tunnel without incident. When she found yet another clearing with another set of tunnels, she almost began to cry. She could not hear the music anymore and her earlier confidence was starting to wane. 

She went first to the right and stepped inside. No sound was heard. Moving on to the uppermost she listened there as well, still nothing. In the last, she heard the music as it echoed off the walls of the trunk. She closed her eyes and stepped through. No ominous 'whump' sounded so she looked around. Another four way.

This was really starting to make her angry. However, if she did something stupid now, she would never make it through all the turns before the sunset. She was relieved when she stepped into the first trunk on the right. She knew the song it went to the lullaby, but why was Grandpa playing it so quickly? She poked her head out of the trunk and saw her Grandpa, eyes closed, sitting on a stump playing his ocarina.

She almost fell over when she saw the small ball of light, similar to the one the boy had with him. It hovered over him and bounced about in the air as it kept time with his playing. She took a step further out mesmerized by the song as well as the fairy. Two steps further and the fairy abruptly headed for the hedge and disappeared but that did not matter as she ran now half afraid she was seeing an illusion.

Her approach was still noisy enough to get his attention and her dropped the instrument and stood. Lunnaei all but tackled him when she reached him. He caught himself and steadied her. She only spoke after he had wrapped his arms around her. It was only then she was sure she was safe and he would not fade away leaving once again alone.

"I'm so sorry Grandpa, I don't remember stopping, but I must have. And then the road was gone and you were gone and then there was this boy and I ran after him..."

"No, no, I should never have brought you to this place," he said gently and stroked her hair. "I am thankful the Goddesses forgave my folly and brought my little Luna back to me."

_'Little Luna.' _She smiled and hugged him a little tighter. He'd not used that pet name since she was eight years old and she informed him that it was a stupid name and she never wanted to hear it again. She realized now that she missed that. "Grandpa?"

"Yes Lunnaei?"

"You can call me Luna again...if you want to...just not in front of the other kids," she amended.

She felt him chuckle as he said, "Alright, but we still need to get to a safer place before the sun sets."

Lunnaei untangled herself and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready. Which way?" she asked as she grabbed hold of his hand. There was no way she was letting go until they were out of these woods.

"Not far." He picked up his instrument and led her through the hedge. It lead into a maze and after a number of turns she was completely lost again. All she saw around her in the waning light were more hedges. When they reached the base of a set of stairs he stopped for a moment and examined them and when he started up them she followed along.

"Be careful," he said when she slipped a little, "these steps have a lot of moss on them."

She nodded and noticed a number of broken and rusted weapons littering the way. When they reached the top of the stairs she looked all around but it was almost full dark now and she could not make out any of the details of the large building in front of them. "Wow. What is this place?"

"This is the Forest Temple."

She waited for more, but he said nothing else. She looked over at him, he was looking at the Temple with a small smile and she wondered what he was remembering. She was sure now the stories he told meant something more. She had already written out the story about the hero's mother in her journal, not because she believed him but because she had thought it to be a wonderful fable. After today though, she decided she would have to get him to finish the fairy's story tonight.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna have to stop there. I have another project I need to get caught up on. So let me know what you think. 

Lunnaei: You're alive! Yay! See I told you it was only for a little while.

Snowsilver: Thank you I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'll try to dodge the Sue bullet if I can

AnimeDemonNayorin: So many questions…Did I answer most of them in this chapter? Well I hope so. If not let me know and I'll see what I can come up with.

Thank you all again for reading and please leave a review! – Achitka


	5. Chapter 4: Passing the Test

**Chapter Four: Passing the Test.

* * *

**

"This is the Forest Temple." He said and looked back up at the building in front of him. The courtyard was permeated with the smell of the moss that covered the Temple. It woke memories of people and things he'd not thought about for a long time. The night air carried the sounds of buzzing insects and the occasional owl but was otherwise quiet. The Potter pulled himself out of his memories long enough to look back at his granddaughter. He noticed her thoughtful look, one that told him he might have some explaining to do. However, the question she asked was not the one he expected.

"Do you think he loved her, Grandpa?" She asked as she watched the moon rise over the courtyard wall.

"Loved who?"

"Saria." She said simply.

He weighed his answer for a few moments. "I think she was the best and truest friend he ever had."

Lunnaei said nothing, just continued to watch the sky. When she looked back at him, he noticed the smile on her face and she said, "That's so sweet." Something in his expression made her smile turn mischievous. "Ha! That means yes! Ha ha!"

The Potter shook his head, a little unsure of how to respond. She continued to grin so he decided it would be a good time to change the subject and said, "Well since you have it all figured out, let's get camp set up and then I'll tell you the rest of that story. Where did we stop?"

"You mean when did I stop listening?"

"Same difference."

"Link just got his fairy," she tapped the end of her nose and asked, "what was its name again?"

"_Her_ name was Navi."

"Okay, _her_ name. Like 'navi'-gator?" and laughed to herself at her joke.

"In a way, yes." He laughed too and said, "Why don't you collect some wood and I'll clear a spot for a fire." She nodded and walked a short distance away picking up the stray wood she found on the ground.

The Potter walked past the broken staircase that led to the Temple's front entrance. The vines that always covered the walls were sparser now he thought. He stopped when he thought he heard on the breeze something very familiar. He paused and listened very carefully but did not hear it again. He moved nearer to a round marble disk inset in the ground and after he pulled away the grass that had almost covered it surface, stared at it. The design carved into was simple but intricate. He traced the swirled pattern that reminded him somewhat of the crescent moon with his left hand and felt a buzz of latent magic. Not wanting to risk setting fire to the dry grasses nearby he instructed Lunnaei to pile the wood there.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red stone. He blew on it once whispered a few words and when he touched it to the dry wood a small fire started. He looked up and saw Lunnaei watched him very carefully. She'd seen him light the kiln this way since she was a small girl, but her expression held a level of interest that was new. Again, the expected question did not come and she sat next to him and pulled out the dinner rations. For the most part, they were both silent while they ate and it was not until after they set up their bedrolls that Lunnaei reminded him he was supposed to be finishing up his story.

"Make sure you don't leave anything out either." She admonished.

He chuckled to himself and began his tale.

* * *

The fairies of the Kokiri were unlike any of the others that were scattered about the environs of Hyrule. Born of the Fairy Queen they were made for a special purpose, to be the guiding spirits of the perpetually young Kokiri. The fairies never left their charges alone and were always there to warn or give advice to the forest children if they needed it. Navi, was such a fairy but she like the hero, never had a partner so had always dwelt within the Great Deku Tree's branches. Flying through the Kokiri woods was a new experience for her, and after only a small amount of trouble, found her way to Link's house. She'd seen the other fairies with their charges, but never having had one of her own, she felt unsure of what she should do when she found Link in bed, whimpering from the nightmares. 

"Hello, Link! Wake up!" The boy did not respond. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link? Get up! Hey! C'mon!" Still the boy did not wake up, _'Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?'_ she wondered. Irked, the fairy let loose a mighty yell, it was actually quite jarring for one so small and Link finally sat up. His eyes held a haunted look until he rubbed them and looked at her. Navi said in a much calmer tone, "You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" Navi was amazed that the boy said nothing at all; in fact, he stared at her with his mouth slightly open. She was beginning to wonder if he was perhaps, a little dim. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!" The boy only nodded and she followed as he headed for the door.

When they reached the base of the ladder outside his tree house home, one of the female Kokiri was waiting for him. Navi flew closer to the girl she recognized as Saria but was forced to back off a little when the girl's own fairy intercepted her, "Hey! You're Navi right?" the green glowing fairy asked, "Why are you with Link?"

The girl turned and spoke to Link, "Oh, you have a fairy now! That's great, Link!"

Navi glowed a brighter blue when the girl turned that smile on her. "The Great Deku Tree asked me to be Link's partner and bring him to the meadow."

"What?" Saria said with awe as she looked back at Link, "You've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree?"

He nodded, and murmured, "Yes."

"What an honor!" she cried and gave him a quick hug. Link blushed and stared at the ground.

Navi realized why this boy was not like the other Kokiri. When he spoke, he used his normal voice. The other children _spoke_ through their respective fairies. Navi wondered then just what the Great Deku Tree was thinking asking her to partner with a Hylian child. Perhaps he would explain when they returned and Navi reminded Link that they needed to be on their way. "I'll see you when you get back," Saria said as she turned to walk back to her own home. Link waved and Saria seemed to vanish and only her fairy remained.

Link hurried to the entrance of the Deku Tree's meadow, but again he was halted, this time by Mido. "Hey you Mr. No Fairy! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" Link only sighed as the other added, "Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

Anger now clouded Link's face and it was clear an argument was in the works so before it could start Navi piped in, "The Great Deku Tree has summoned him! We need to get going, right now!" and she took on a slight red glow.

Mido's eyes bulged out of his head in surprise, "What! You've got a fairy!" he blinked in further surprise and shot a sidelong glare at his own orange tinted guardian as it flashed to get his attention. "Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you!" After a moment he said begrudgingly, "If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield, Sheesh!" The red haired Kokiri chortled when Link's expression showed that he had no idea where to find a sword, let alone a shield. Navi did not understand why this Kokiri disliked her charge so much but she was determined not to let this one stop them. She brightened and said, "Let go talk to Saria, she will know!" Her boy cheered at this and ran to Saria's house. When they arrived Navi did all the talking as Link fidgeted nervously near the door.

"What? Mido won't let you go to see the Great Deku Tree?" Saria's normally calm expression took on a look of irritation and said, "Ohh...That bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone! What he said is true, though." With a sigh she smiled and said, "In the forest, strange things have been happening there lately. You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the shop, but there is only one sword and that's hidden somewhere in the forest. The entrance to the grove is over near the training grounds."

"Thanks!" Navi heard Link shout and he bolted out the door. She could see it was going to be hard to keep up with her quick moving charge and flew out the door after him.

Three enchanted boulders guarded the grove they found connected to the training grounds. They rolled in an endless cycle around it, ready to squish the unwary. Navi did her best to warn Link whenever one approached and after several near misses, he finally came upon an old treasure chest. He flipped it open with a cry of triumph, pulled out a sword and held it up in the sunlight. It was the Kokiri Sword, which was only to be used in times of emergency. She saw his smile fade when he looked at her and the same haunted expression she had seen earlier returned to his eyes. He shook it off and they went in search of the rupees they would need to purchase a shield. On the way out of the grove, during yet another narrow escape, Link dove into a small alcove. In it was a smaller chest that contained one red rupee. Link slipped it into his pouch and they finally made it back to the village.

Once he scrounged up enough rupees, he went to the shop and bought a Deku Shield. They returned to the entrance of the meadow where Mido again, stopped him. "Eh, what's that! Oh, you have a Deku Shield and what's THAT!" and he pointed at Link's newly acquired weapon, "Is that the Kokiri Sword! GOOD GRIEF!" Only then did Mido begrudgingly let him past as he said bitterly, "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp. I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Again, Navi wondered at Mido's dislike but understood better, when she heard him say, "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh! Grumble...grumble..."

As they entered the Deku Tree's meadow, they both noticed the Tree state of ill health. The normally green leaves, were browned and curled. Sections of his bark were peeled back exposing the soft wood underneath to the elements.

**"Oh... Navi...Thou hast returned. Link, welcome. Please sit down and listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it.**

Navi saw how the boy squirmed under the Deku Tree's gaze.

******Verily, thou hast felt it.**

Link only nodded and the Deku Tree continued,****** "This evil ceaselessly uses vile sorceries in its search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods. Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. Din. With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru. Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens, and golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world.**

******  
Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. The resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Link, though thou art young, the time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed. I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"**

Link looked at the sword again and up at Navi. He set a determined look upon his face and nodded.

******"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi. Navi the fairy, thou must aid Link. Moreover, Link, when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom."**

With one last nod, Link embarked unknowingly toward his destined future as the Hero of Time.

The spirits that dwelt within the Great Deku Tree were restless and Navi sensed the perils that awaited them. She listened to the voices of those spirits as they warned her of the dangers of this place. Some whispered to her of the weakness of those enemies, while others spoke of traps and snares that had been set to stop them. All this she passed on to Link, who often used the information to destroy the enemies they faced. She discovered they were a good team and decided she liked this Hylian boy. His determination never seemed to lessen, even when they were face with terrible odds.

When the time came to face the last and worst of the monsters inhabiting the Great Tree, she did her best for him. She could see he was tired. They had been at this for almost three days now, and it was all beginning to take it toll on him. In those three days, she saw the Deku Tree was already doomed. That parasite, the deku scrubs called Queen Gohma, had done her job. She wondered why the Tree would ask this of Link or even if the Tree knew he would succeed. '_All questions for later.'_ she thought, and once again flew nearer to the parasite to help her charge aim the slingshot they had found earlier. When he struck the final blow, the parasite came apart and Link had to take a step back from it. The Tree shuddered as a portal of shimmering blue light opened before them.

******"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage." **The Tree said when the boy returned from his trial,**"I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes."** Navi saw then the first genuine smile on the boy as he stood proudly before the Tree that all the Kokiri looked to as father and teacher. Though Navi could tell the Tree was pleased that Link managed the test he had set for him, she knew it was not to last.

******"No, Link." **The tree said sadly,**"Thou must know my time is short." **Link's smile faded as he put away his sword and shield. ******"Now, listen carefully. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power."**

Navi flitted from the Tree to the boy and back. She watched the sparkling green stone that descended from the branches of the dying Guardian and floated in front of her charge.**"This is the Kokiri's Emerald." **The Tree said,****** "This is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, now entrusted to you Link."** Link reached up, took the stone, and hugged it to himself,**"Go now to Hyrule Castle. There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny. Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast his curse on me.** **Because of that curse, my end is nigh. Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started." **Navi felt a moment of panic when she saw the boy was crying and she flew back to him. She knew now why she'd been sent to the boy. When the Deku Tree died and Link went to the castle, he would need looking after.

******"Yes," **The Tree said in a voice so gentle it belied his great size,****** "I will pass away soon. But do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope. **A warm gentle breeze blew through the Trees branches as his final words left him,****** "The future depends upon thee, Link. Thou art courageous. Navi the fairy, help Link to carry out my will, I entreat ye, Navi. Good...bye..."**

As they left the meadow and passed Mido, the red haired Kokiri boss stopped him and shouted, "Hey, Link! What did you do!" Mido noticed Links sad expression, "Did something happen to the Great Deku Tree?" Link did not respond, "The Great Deku Tree...did he... die?" Link nodded and Mido shouted at him, "How could you do a thing like that!" Confused by the accusation Link turned and walked away. Navi suppressed the urge to crack that boy in the head, but Link ignored Mido's insults and she followed Link back to his tree house. The Link lay on his bed and examined the Kokiri emerald. He turned it over in his small hands and after a short while fell asleep. Almost immediately he fidgeted in his sleep as the nightmares returned. _He needs to rest_. His fairy thought, so she stayed with him and warded off the spirits that came to haunt his dreams. The boy's face calmed and he sighed and for the first time in a long while, Link slept undisturbed.

Link awoke the next day to find that Mido had called a meeting. He was not invited it seems since they were going to talk about what sort of punishment he should get for killing the Great Deku Tree. Link asked the other Kokiri where Saria was but none of them seemed to know. Navi could see this saddened him. The Great Deku Tree had given them a mission and he would have to leave the forest that had always been his home soon. After half a day of searching, he gave up and resigned himself to the fact he would not get to say good-bye to his best friend.

He gathered up the few things in his tree house he thought would be useful and headed for the exit. He was stopped there by another Kokiri who said, "We Kokiri will die if we leave the forest!" The other's face looked worried and he said, "You're not going to try to leave the forest, are you!" Navi told the other's fairy they were leaving on a mission, "What? Where are you going!" His worry turned to confusion as he asked, "To the castle? What's a castle?" Link shrugged and stepped for the first time beyond the tunnel that led to the outside world. It was dark and hazy here as his footsteps echoed around him. It smelled a little different too, but not in a bad way. When he stepped out and onto the last bridge, he saw Saria standing alone at the center. She was looking out over the forest and turned when she heard his approach. 

"Link, you're safe!" Navi spoke to the other's fairy and Saria asked him, "Link, are you going to go away?" he nodded. She fell silent and looked back out at the woods, "I knew that you would leave the forest someday, Link. Because you are different from my friends and me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ocarina, "Can you stay long enough for one more song?"

"Yes," Link said, "I'll always have time for that." Saria smiled and played the special song she only played for him. It was gentle and flowed like the wind through the trees. When she finished, she held out the instrument and said, "Take my ocarina and think of me when you play it? Okay?" Navi watched Saria very closely she had genuine tears in her eyes. Navi knew the children of the forest were never meant to feel sorrow or regret. Link took the ocarina and held it just as he had the stone given him by the Tree. He bowed to her and started toward the last tunnel that led to the outside. He stopped when he neared the other side and looked back again. He hesitated until he heard the voice that had always reassured him and given him strength say;

_"Saria and Link will be friends forever."_

* * *

The Potter looked over at his granddaughter to see if she had any questions. She looked back at him with an unreadable expression and said, "That was a good story Grandpa." 

"Thank you."

She smiled and yawned. "I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Luna, sweet dreams."

Lunnaei curled up under her blanket and was asleep in minutes. The Potter took a deep breath and sighed. He was about to go to sleep himself when heard that familiar sound again. Curious he got up and walked nearer to the entrance of the courtyard. He looked into the gloom of the staircase, but found nothing. He shrugged and turned back toward their campsite but stopped when he heard it again. A little nervous he closed his eyes to help clear his head and was amazed by what he saw when he opened them.

All around him fist-sized balls of light flitted about. Each was different color and their wing beats sounded like the tiniest of wind chimes he made back home. They flew around him in a tight circle and just a quickly fluttered off in different directions into the night. All but one, the blue tinted fairy floated in front of him and flashed. He just stood there staring at her with his mouth slightly open. The fairy flashed again causing him to blink and smile. The fairy flashed several more times and the Potter looked past her and pointed at the campsite. He raised an eyebrow, "That's Lunnaei, my grandchild." The fairy now flashed very brightly for a few moments and he paid close attention. When she returned to her normal glow, he nodded. The fairy flew very close to his face and he waved as she rose up and away from him and disappeared into the moonlight.

* * *

_A/N:__ What! Yes, I can be vague (looks up at last two paragraphs) you'll just have to get used to it. At times, I do expect the reader to make a few leaps of logic. Nevertheless, the question will really be, are you jumping in the right direction or is that a cliff. Hahahahahah. I truly did not remember how chatty the Great Deku could be. Anyway, sorry this took so long to post, still working on my other project but I couldn't get this out of my head sooooo….it's still not done, but this is!_

_Off we go to the responses:_

AnimeDemonNayorin: Seriously, you didn't know? Well, if you behave I may tell you what Grandma's name was. (Though you should know I have a bad habit of using other peoples names. I am so lazy.) Hahahahahha .

Lunnaei: Hope Texas was fun, and thank you for reading (again)

Tripleguess: That has to be the longest and best thought out review I have ever received. Thank You! Best part, you liked it too. As you can see, I did make a few modification to the original text Sadly this happen a lot. However, you should also notice, much of what was changed was due to your very helpful suggestions. I really appreciate the mini beta!

_One more thing (if you hadn't already noticed. Portions of the Hero's Tale are sections of text dumps of the game itself.) I only modified them slighty for story flow purposes. _

_Thank you all for reading and please leave a review!_

_Atchika_


	6. Chapter 5: I remember when

**Chapter Five:  
I remember when….**

When Lunnaei woke the next morning, she was a little sore and stiff from her adventure of the previous day. She lay there and looked around the courtyard of the Forest Temple. She had to admit it was a beautiful place, in a creepy sort of way. Thick vines climbed up the red-bricked walls, fat enough, she decided, they could be climbed like her Grandpa's stories said. She sat up and looked over at the broken marble staircase that led to the Temple itself. An unusual pile caught her eye and she got up to look more closely at them. She took a step back when she realized they were the bones of some long dead animal. The skull was frightening enough, with its unnaturally long canines, but when she noticed the long claws on the feet, she shuddered.

A little nervous now, she looked around until she spotted her Grandpa. He sat a ways away, legs crossed, eyes closed, deep in his morning meditations. At home, he always sat near the large cherry tree that grew near the edge of shop. Even in winter, she always knew where to find him in the morning. Not wanting to disturb him, she went about her morning routine as quietly as she could but knew he could sit like that for hours no matter what was happening around him.

Sometimes though, she wondered what he thought about and when she looked at him now, she noticed his normally calm face wore a sad expression. As she wondered, a light breeze blew through the courtyard and brought with it the smells of the forest beyond, all mossy and wet. She rubbed her nose to stop from sneezing. She looked up when something fluttered in front of her vision. Tiny blue and green flowers dropped down from the surrounding forest. It reminded her of something that had happened when she was much smaller. The last time Grandpa wore that expression, was following her Grandmother's death. He did not move from under that cherry tree for a long time. It was as if he'd turned to stone.

Lunnaei was just six years old and her memories of that time were scattered at best. She remembered, her Dad stayed with Grandpa the first few days and her mother brought tea. She recalled being worried that Grandpa would get sick in the damp spring air. Her father tried to ease her fears, but everyday she watched him from the window of her room. She'd been told not to disturb him, but after a few days, she went out to see him anyways. He did not respond or open his eyes. He just sat.

When her father noticed, he came out to the yard and scooped her up. As he carried her away, she asked why Grandpa didn't want to talk to her. She was afraid she'd done something wrong. Her father assured her that her Grandpa loved her very much, but had lost something. When she asked if she could help find it, he smiled and reminded her to leave him be and told her that he would come back if that was what he wished. She looked back at him over her Dad's shoulder; come back? From where? That did not make any sense, he was right there. Motionless, as the cherry blossoms fell from the tree and drifted over him like snow.

This went on for almost a whole week.

Being young, Lunnaei had not understood what her father meant about losing something and a few days later, she skipped her lessons with the elder and scoured the village. Sure, she could find whatever it was her Grandpa needed. She was good at finding things, but after several hours of searching, she came home empty handed. Her Mother, who watched her as she wandered the village, knew what she was about and met her at the door. When she asked her if she found what she was looking for, Lunnaei remembered she said no and did not protest as once fed her mother shuffled her off to bed early.

She lay awake for a long time before she returned to the window. She lifted a small stuffed bunny she named Stella onto the windowsill and pushed the window open. Stella slipped from her hand out onto the grass below, she looked out her window, but it was hard to see where it had fallen through the darkness. She also knew she couldn't sleep without her, so wandered outside. Thinking her Grandpa might be cold; she dragged her blanket behind her and after she found Stella, she went to where he sat and stared at him.

After a few minutes, she asked him if maybe Stella would do instead, she was a bunny after all and all bunnies had magic. If fact, he could call her Luna and then they would always be together. When she took one his large hands in hers, he still did not move or even seem to respond. They were too cold and the feeling he was leaving her wouldn't go away. So Lunnaei made a wish of her own and tucked the recently re-named Luna into his weather beaten green coat. Very tired now, she curled up in his lap with her blanket, and fell asleep.

Her memory of the next morning was very clear, when she awoke, it was in her own bed; she sat there and wondered if it was all just a dream. She reached down to ask Stella, but her toy was missing. It wasn't a dream, she thought, and clamored out of bed. She ran to her window and her eyes widened when she saw her Grandpa was not there. Afraid he'd left without her, she burst out of her room and almost tumbled down the stairs as she yelled at the top of her lungs for her mother. Instead, her father caught her and tried to calm her.

Frantic now she told him Grandpa was gone, and squirmed in his arms until he set her on the floor. She pulled him to the back door and paused only long enough for her mother to come up behind them. Lunnaei pointed to the now vacant spot where here Grandpa had been sitting. The three of them stared and her father held her back when she tried to go outside. Everyone jumped and turned when a tired voice said quietly behind them, "What is all the racket about?" Her parents just gaped at him for a minute then looked at one another. Her father shrugged and her mother sighed while Lunnaei ran over to him and grabbed one of his legs.

"You came back; does that mean you found it?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "Yes, Luna, thank you."

Even though she didn't know what he'd meant then, she did now. The sickness that took her mother had been so swift and sudden; she'd barely had time to realize what was happening. Then she was gone and for a time Lunnaei joined her Dad and Grandpa under the cherry tree. Now he sat again, face masked in that sad expression, still and unmoving. Something must have happened after she went to sleep and it occurred to her just how little she knew about him. Like the fact, he was Hyrulian. She munched on some cheese and sat down.

She pulled out her journal and drew a picture of the boy she'd seen, and her own idea of what the fairy, Navi, looked like. She grinned at it, her Dad would like that one, he was always telling her 'fairy stories'. She wrote out the story and added her own little adventure in the Lost Woods at the end. When she finished, she bundled everything up and put it in her pack. Grandpa still hadn't moved and she decided it was still early enough that she thought she might have a look around. She went closer to the steps that led up into the courtyard; it wasn't near as scary as it had been in the dark. As her foot hovered over the first step, she heard her Grandpa say, "Lunnaei, wasn't being lost once enough for you?"

Lunnaei turned slowly around, "I wasn't going to go far."

"Right now, out of my sight is too far," he said, as he got up and brushed the flowers off his head. She stole another glance down the staircase all was quiet. Of course, she couldn't see the end of it.

"Lunnaei!"

She jumped and ran back over to where he stood by the campsite. He was frowning at their gear and Lunnaei had a feeling that his frown was for her and her little adventure the day before.

"I'm sorry Grandpa."

He blinked and asked, "For what?"

"Getting lost, not paying attention-"

"Luna," he said as he gently grasped her shoulders, "if I'm angry with anyone, it's with myself."

She looked at him in confusion, "But..."

"No, no, I meant what I said. You did nothing wrong. It was my own pride and foolishness that put you in danger, I should never have let you set foot in this forest because I knew what could happen." He sighed and let go of her. His frown returned as he bent down to start packing up their gear. He worked quietly and Lunnaei set about collecting her things. They were almost finished when he said without looking up, "It all comes down to this, Luna. Pride is a sin the Goddesses do not lightly forgive." His voice sounded flat. "I almost paid an awful price to re-learn that lesson yesterday." He straightened and pulled on his pack, "I let it cloud my judgment long enough to let my guard down," He looked over at the piles of bones on the Temple steps, "and in these woods, that will only get you killed or worse."

Never, not even once in her life, had she heard a disparaging word from him about the Three, but the bitterness of his tone frightened her. She nodded and pulled on her own pack and thought, 'Worse? What the hell could be worse than yesterday?' As they started down the steps toward the meadow, Lunnaei had a random thought pop into her head.

"Grandpa? How could the hero find the castle if he'd never been out of the forest?"

He did not answer her at first, just continued down the stairs. As they passed a large broken battle-axe, he paused and stared at it. He picked up what looked like the broken handle that lay nearby and examined it very closely. To Lunnaei, it appeared that something very sharp had sheared it off. He hefted it for a moment, and then stood it in front of him. It was almost as tall as he was. He turned and said, "Have I ever told you the Legend of Kaepora Gaebora?"

That was not a name she recalled. "No, I don't think so."

He started down the stairs again and brought the broken piece of axe handle with him. "Once there was and maybe still is, a great owl who went by the name of Kaepora Gaebora. The Legends said he was the reincarnation of an ancient Sage by the same name."

"Don't tell me, talking owl right?" Lunnaei asked and rolled her eyes when he nodded. "Fine, I guess if a tree can talk, so can the owl."

When they reached the base of the stairs, he stopped and said with a puzzled look, "It's odd, but I didn't think of him again until you asked that question."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and held out an arm to keep her from passing beyond the end of the stairs. He pointed to a ladder set in the hedge directly in front of them. He leaned forward and looked in both directions and asked without turning, "Did you pack those bottles, like I asked?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he said, "Follow me and be as quiet as you can." She nodded and followed him as he crossed the short distance to the ladder. He climbed it quickly and helped her up as she reached the top. She worried for a moment that they would fall through the hedge, but was surprised by how sturdy it was. The maze they had passed through yesterday was laid out before her. It was immense, with a number of dead ends and circular paths. She stood there with her mouth open and wondered how he managed to find his way through that with out ever having to stop.

Her Grandpa tugged on her sleeve and she looked to where he pointed. The hedge on which they stood completely surrounded a small area. There was a hole at the center, and another ladder on the opposite side from the one they just climbed. He climbed down the ladder and waited for her to join him. He grinned and pointed at the hole for a moment then jumped into it and Lunnaei knew she had to follow.

* * *

_Yes, that was a long time coming, I apologize for being so slow with this chapter. I think it's starting to dawn on Lunnaei, Grandpa is full of interesting surprises. So now I get to work on a different project then back to Nagori, Saimon and Senkyoku. Cause if I only work on this, Link & Tetra will be stuck in that box I left them in forever and we don't want that now do we?_

**_To the Responses:_**

**_AnimeDemonNayorin_**_: You know I wonder what the fairy told him. Heh, you'd think I'd have mentioned that…ooops my bad. We'll see about the behaving thing though._

**_evanesced-twilight04_**_: I'm glad you're enjoying this. I'm looking forward to an update from you?_

**_Kaenryu:_**_ Thanks I'm glad you like it and feel free to list any errors you find in the text, I'd rather know what they are so I can have a look at them. _

**_Tripleguess_**_: Heh, Read it once, but heads up, made a few last minute adjustments (that neurosis again) As always thanks for the beta, I really appreciate it._

**_Lunnaei_**_: Hey watch where your poking, you could put an eye out. Yes I was born impatient, but oh well. Thanks for all your help early on :P_

**_Cerse Liminara_**_: You mean you're not sure? Thanks as always for reading and reviewing._

_So that's about it. Once again thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a Review!_


	7. Chapter 6: A Really Big Owl

**Chapter Six: A Really Big Owl**

Lunnaei waited a moment and sent a quick prayer to Farore, for a little extra courage before she stepped into the hole. She also hoped she wouldn't land on top of her grandfather who had jumped into it a moment before. Not sure what to expect, she was surprised by the floaty feeling she felt as she descended. This must be one of those portal things her grandpa told her about, she thought as it set her down gently. She stepped off it and looked around for him.

She didn't see him and said to herself, "Ten minutes ago I wasn't allowed out of his sight, now he's up and disappeared on me." The dim light cast by the portal, lent an eerie glow to the place and she scanned the darkness for any signs of him. She took a few steps further into the cavern but what caught her interest was the sound of water running.

Her grandpa, she decided, wouldn't let her come down here if it were dangerous so started forward. The air around her cooled as she neared a small fountain. Water bubbled up from the center from some unknown source and formed a small reflecting pool whose waters overflowed its edges. Tiny motes of light drifted over the clear water on an undetectable breeze. She looked up and noticed the lichen on walls cast a peculiar light but the ceiling was lost to the darkness. She hadn't traveled that far down, had she?

"So what do you think?" the sound of her grandfather's voice made her jump.

"Gah!" she cried as she rounded on him, "Don't do that! You trying to give me heart failure?"

Her grandpa smiled and pointed at the water. "Do you see those bits of light?"

"Yeah I noticed them, what are they?"

"Fairies."

She looked back at them and became aware for the first time, they were pink. "So that's why you wanted the bottles?"

"Yes." A mischievous grin crossed his face and he said; "Now all _you_ have to do, is catch them."

_"I have to catch them?"_

"Yes, you're young so it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"How the hel- uh...heck am I supposed to so that?" Lunnaei waited for the expected lecture. It didn't happen, instead he reached into her pack and pulled out the four bottles inside. He uncorked all but one. The last he gave a shake and looked at the small lizard inside.

"Should I ask how this got in here?" he asked as he showed it to her.

Lunnaei scratched the top of her head and looked back over the water. "So, how do you go about catching one of those..." she said and pointed.

She heard him chuckle as he replaced the bottled lizard in her pack. He turned her around, took a step back and said, "You hold the bottle like this," and he firmly grasped the wide neck of the bottle. "Then you walk into the water and scoop them up." He demonstrated as he made a broad swoop with his arm.

"Just scoop them up?" she asked.

"Yes. They're quick though and not real partial to being stuffed in a bottle."

"Does it hurt them?"

"No."

She reached for the bottle, hesitated, "You're sure?" He nodded and she stopped again and asked, "They can't hurt me, right?"

"They're health fairies Luna, if anything, you'll feel great when you're done." He handed her the bottle and shooed her toward the fountain. "Remember only one per bottle an put the stopper on quick so she stays inside."

"She?"

He nodded. Lunnaei sighed and stepped into the fountain. There were a few nearby so she tried for those first. She splashed toward them and sent fairies scattering in all directions. 'Crap,' she thought, 'they are fast.' She caught one, after a several near misses and grinned as she held up the bottle to show it off. Her grandpa smiled and motioned for her the put the cork in the bottle. She lowered it quickly and stuffed the cork inside.

She got the next bottle and caught the second without much incident. This was hard work and though she'd slept late, she was tired. She was surprised by a sudden and almost overwhelming feeling of well-being. All her aches and pains from the day before melted away as she found herself twisting her head as she tried to watch the little pink fairy that swirled around her. When the fairy passed by her face, she followed it as it flew a short way up into the air and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Lunnaei asked, as she came back to get the last bottle.

"She."

Lunnaei rolled her yes and sighed, "Okay, where did she go."

"I'm not sure," he said, and handed her the bottle, "She's fulfilled her purpose so..."

"She's just gone?"

"Yes."

Lunnaei looked at the still empty bottle in her hand, she liked it better when they were still 'its' and asked him, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't realize it was a problem."

Lunnaei sighed and turned back to the pink motes still free and caught the last one she needed. When she left the fountain, she shrugged off her pack and placed the bottles carefully inside. She looked up at her grandpa and said, "It's just so sad."

"Is it?" He asked, as he walked closer to the fountain. Lunnaei nodded but noted he did not go near the water's edge. "Lunnaei, every fairy has a purpose. Whether it's to guide a forest child or aid a weary traveler. They are gifts from the Goddesses to aid in times of need."

"I guess...but," she faltered then.

"But what?" he asked.

Lunnaei pulled on her pack. What she really wanted to do was ask a question about Navi, but with everything that had happened, she felt uncertain if she should. She knew that Navi had left the Hero at the end of the their journey and she wondered why Navi would do that. Did she leave because she'd fulfilled her purpose? Did she just fade away too?

However, if grandpa knew the answer to that question, well, that would mean he was someone she did not really know at all. Her hesitation made her feel nervous and a little sad. He's still your grandpa, she told herself. Though her heart told her he was the same man, her head said something else. She just wanted everything to be the way it was before, so asked a different question instead.

"So are you going to tell me about the big talking owl?"

Her grandpa gave her a questioning look for a moment, raised an eyebrow and let out a hmmpth. She knew he only did that when his curiosity was peaked or he heard something he just did not believe. He always knew when she was avoiding a question, but was relieved when he did not mention it and said, "I'll tell you more once we're out of the forest. I'm not taking any more chances in these woods. I'm very sure yesterday happened because I was not paying enough attention to the obvious."

She nodded. That was definitely not an experience she wanted to repeat either. "Alright, so how do we get out of here?" she asked as they neared the portal.

"Just step into the column of light, like this."

Lunnaei watched as her grandpa lifted silently from the ground and out of the fountain. She shook her head and said; "Ask a stupid question." Closed her eyes and followed.

* * *

The Potter stood atop the hedge and looked across the maze that guarded the entrance to the sacred meadow. No wonder Lunnaei had gaped at it. He was surprised himself he'd been able to make it to the Temple so easily. He did not remember it being so large. "I guess there are some things you just don't forget," he murmured. His granddaughter, he knew must be full of questions and had most likely come to her own conclusions by now. It worried him that she was holding back, it was not like her to do so and he was starting to wish he'd never left home at all. 

Eventually though, he knew her curiosity would get the best of her and he wasn't sure how he would respond when she did finally ask. His long dead past was never a subject he'd planned to discuss with her or anyone else for that matter, better for it to remain a legend and nothing more. His stories, he thought of as just so many fanciful tales, told by an old man to entertain his only grandchild. He heard, rather than saw, Lunnaei climb up the ladder. She came and stood next to him and rested her head on his arm.

"So where now?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure." He said quietly.

"That's a problem, Grandpa."

"Yup. We should get moving though. First we need to find out exactly what time it is."

He walked across the top of the hedge toward the furthermost edge. Unlike the magical path they had traveled on yesterday, the hedge only allowed enough room for one person to walk at a time so Lunnaei followed close behind. He noticed she kept at least one hand on his coat, she was clearly still a little shaken up about her mishap yesterday. He could not even take comfort in the fact she had managed find her way to him on her own. Never in his life had he felt that kind of helpless fear, he didn't like it and once again admonished himself for being so incredibly naïve and foolish. As he neared the last area before the edge, he turned to his left. The hedge thickened here and Lunnaei came up next to him and asked, "Why did we stop?"

He pointed to and approached a large gray stone etched with a large eye. The eye sported what looked like a teardrop dripping from its center. It poked up out of the hedge and was decidedly out of place.

"What is that creepy looking thing?" she asked.

"A gossip stone," he said and whacked it a few times with the axe handle he picked up earlier. It shuddered, jiggled a bit and made an odd clockwork sound. Once it settled itself, a rather loud off pitch voice said:

"BOINNG! BOINNG!  
The current time is: 08:45

Lunnaei jumped and grabbed his arm, "Honestly Grandpa, could you warn me before you do stuff like that?"

"Sorry, Luna." He replied absently as he turned away from the stone. He held the stick in front of him and with the sun behind him, noted the position of the shadow on the ground in front of him. He nodded to himself and headed back toward the edge. He leaned forward and looked carefully from side to side.

"What are you looking for?" Lunnaei asked in a whisper.

"Deku scrubs."

"You mean those bush plant people that spit rocks at you?"

"Yes, they guard the maze."

"Why didn't we see any last night?"

"We were extremely lucky. Deku's have excellent hearing, but they also have notoriously bad eyes sight. It was dark and it also doesn't hurt that they tend to be afraid of their own shadow." Lunnaei let out a giggle and the Potter smiled. He pulled a pair of worn fingerless gloves from one of his pockets and said, "I'm going to lower you down to the ground. Just told on to the end of the stick until your feet touch the ground."

Lunnaei gave him that look but did as she was told. The Potter put on the faded yellow gloves and felt the magic go to work as he easily lowered his granddaughter to the ground. Once she released the stick, he sat and stared at the drop for a moment. "I'm getting too old for this nonsense," he muttered, and he let himself drop off the hedge. His half forgotten reflexes kicked in and he felt himself tuck and roll as he hit the ground. Instead of getting up as he would have then he lay a few feet from where he landed and stared at the sky and thought to the heavens, 'You're laughing at me again...'

Lunnaei ran over to him and asked, "Gods Grandpa, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a moment," he said and sat up. "Glad that's over with." He waited a bit longer and pulled himself up with the stick. He led her out of the past the final hedge and looked at the clearing. He scanned the three tree trunk tunnels as he asked Lunnaei, "Which of these did you come out of?" She pointed to the tunnel straight ahead. He nodded and thought, 'Death Mountain? Or Kokiri Village?'

Taking Lunnaei through either one held it own set of problems, but then he remembered his friend...

* * *

The Village of Durstin's only tavern was located on first floor of the Crooked Hook Inn. An odd name for an inn, in a village almost fifteen miles from the nearest coastline, but it was here that Lem sat, nursing his mug of ale as he stared out the window. He'd started taking his evening meals here three days after his father and Lunnaei left for Hyrule. This is when he discovered he missed the sounds of other people around him. They'd only been gone a little over a week and he'd already filled most of the back orders, the house was spotless and he'd read just about every book in the house...twice. 

With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the table and swallowed down the rest of his drink as he fished a blue rupee out of this pocket. The serving girl waved and smiled shyly, he waved back as he struggled to remember her name. Nervous, he dropped the rupee on the table and headed toward the exit.

As he made his way toward his home, he paused and looked around. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued walking. He had an odd feeling, like he was being watched. Lem paused when he reached the front door and instead of going inside, he headed toward the back of the house. The evening air was warm for this time of year so he decided to spend a little more time outside.

He sat cross-legged near the cherry tree and stared at the empty house. Again, the hairs on his neck prickled and he glanced up into the tree only to discover, he really was being watched. The luminous yellow eyes moved closer and Lem leaned back as the largest bird he'd ever seen stared down him from the cherry tree.

"Hoot, hoot." It said. Lem found himself wondering if the owl were hungry, he sure hoped not.

"Hoot!" It said and left the tree, sending a shower of cherry blossoms into the air.

Once the flurry of petals stopped Lem looked up; the owl was gone. 'Well that was different.' He thought and started when he saw the bird had landed right nearby.

"Hoot, hoot." It said again.

"Hoot, hoot, to you too, friend owl." Lem said in what he hoped was a jovial voice, "How are you this fine spring evening?"

"I am well, friend potter, thank you for asking."

Lem looked around for the source of the voice, but there was no one else around, just him and the owl. He looked cautiously back at the bird, and thought, 'Okay, I know I didn't have that much to drink...' Nevertheless, he decided he'd better make sure and said to the owl, "Is a beautiful night, no?"

"Hoot, hoot." It replied.

Lem let out a relieved sigh and said to it, "You had me worried there."

The owl cocked its head and twisted it as it said, "No, friend potter, you have nothing to fear from me."

"Holy Din! You can talk!"

"Of course I can," the owl said unruffled, "I have always been able to."

"Well, where I come from, this is not normal for an owl."

"No?" the owl asked, head still twisting.

"No." Lem replied. "So what brings me the honor of your presence?"

If an owl could smile, this one seemed to as it said, "This." It held up something in its clawed foot then set the object down and backed away from it. Lem decided the owl probably wasn't dangerous, so leaned forward and picked up the object. He recognized it at once, it was the ocarina his father had given to Lunnaei. He also knew his daughter had taken it with her.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, but when he looked back up the owl was gone. In its place was folded piece of parchment. Lem picked it up and carefully unfolded it. A map of Hyrule? He noted he could only see a small portion of the geography, the rest seemed obscured by age and was too faded to read properly. A small red dot on the page caught his eye and as he watched it seemed to move, though very slowly.

Lem knew enough of his father's past to know that something must have gone wrong and he decided, maybe it was time he made a trip of his own.

* * *

_A/N: Ack, sorry bout the wait, and I actually plan to do the next chapter of this before I head back to my other fics, so I hope to have that done before I go on vacation later this month._

To the Responses:

**Lunnaei:** I hope you get to read this before you leave town and what did you think of the fairy scene?  
** evanesced-twilight04:** As always, thank you for reading and your kind review.  
** Cerse Liminara:** Twisted Talon…hmmm almost sounds like an energy drink. But no, it be him.  
** AnimeDemonNayorin:** I'd write faster, but, for me, that never works out well.  
** Kaenryu: **I appreciate your comments and thank you for coming back to review this!  
** RANDOM**: Dunno who you is, but thanks for stopping by.

_As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review!_


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Fortunes

**Chapter Seven:  
Unexpected Fortune **

* * *

"You ready?" the Potter asked his granddaughter. She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her and walked toward the tunnel on the left. When she realized where he was going Lunnaei hesitated. "It'll be alright Luna, I'll explain where we're going on the other side." Lunnaei nodded but the Potter felt her already iron grip on his arm tighten. He had to duck as they walked together through the trunk.

He heard the expected **'whump'** but was surprised at the area they'd ended up. He'd half expected to see the entrance to the Lost Woods within the Kokiri Village. Instead, they were in the clearing that lay just beyond it. It was similar to the one they had just left, only it had four trunk tunnels and no hedge.

"Hey!" Lunnaei said as she looked around. "This is the clearing I started in yesterday."

"You're sure?"

"I went through here at least four times, Grandpa," she said as she stepped away from him and turned around. "I must have kept coming through there."

"That's odd."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure, just through that tunnel is the Kokiri village."

"The village?" Her eyebrow shot up and she asked, "Then that boy I saw yesterday, he might have been Mido, right?"

"Mido?" Mention of self-proclaimed boss of the Kokiri still sent the Potter's hackles up.

"Yeah, remember I told you, when I first got lost. There was a boy. He asked me how I got so far into the woods without turning into a monster. Then he ran off and I chased after him, but I couldn't catch up and I ended up here."

Truthfully he'd forgotten that detail of her story. "What did he look like?" the Potter asked cautiously.

"Just like you described him; red hair, turned up nose, freckles and he had a fairy with him too, Grandpa." She paused and asked, "They all have fairies, right?"

"Yes," he said and looked back at the tunnel behind him. Once again, the Potter marveled at his good fortune. If the boy really was Mido, he could have taken Lunnaei anywhere in the lost woods...anywhere. Instead, he led her here and the Potter grunted to himself at the irony. Obviously, he was not the only one changed by the scattered events of the past. Of course, it irritated him that he now owed a debt to the overbearing Kokiri.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lunnaei asked, "Can I see it?"

"Hmm? See what?" She must have mistook his look of puzzlement with irritation, because she responded in an impatient voice.

"The village."

The Potter looked back once again and knew he could not take Lunnaei through that tunnel. He'd already been given one reprieve by the Great Deku and decided he'd best not push his luck. So he shook his head and replied, "No, Lunnaei, I don't think that would be wise."

She responded somewhat angrily, "Why not?"

"Remember the big talking tree?"

"Oh yeah...probably wouldn't like too much if we started tramping through his village." She fell silent for a moment. "I thought you said the Great Deku Tree died?"

"He did. This forest though, would not last long without a guardian so the Goddesses provided another."

"Really?"

"Yes, in the Hero's time he was just a sprout, though I'm sure he's taken on some good growth since then."

He could tell his granddaughter wanted to ask something more, but again withheld her questions. Which meant she'd either made up her mind to ignore it all or something was wrong. Maybe, he thought, it would be better to just get it all out in the open. Still, he knew the longer they stayed in these woods, the more it was likely Lunnaei would get hurt and that is something he'd never forgive himself for.

A plan took form in his head and the Potter looked back at his granddaughter. To do what he wanted, he was going to have to explain a few things to her and deal with the aftermath later. First, though, they needed to be somewhere else.

Lunnaei walked over to the stump and sat down. With a sigh she rested her head on her knees and said, "So, where are we going that you need to explain it?"

"It more like, who I'm taking you to meet. I'm assuming he's there of course."

"Who is he?"

"A friend I shared an adventure with once, a long time ago."

"What would he be doing in these woods?" The level of impatience in her voice surprised him, but he said nothing knowing she was already well on the way to figuring out a part of the problem. "Wouldn't he have turned into some kind of monster by now?" Lunnaei's puzzled look turned to one of disbelief and her eyes narrowed as she said, "Okay Grandpa, what kind of monster is he?'

The old man cleared his throat. "A skull kid."

"What! Where did you meet a skull kid?" Lunnaei stood up and paced around in a small circle. When he opened his mouth to answer, she threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "No! I've changed my mind, don't tell me! I don't want to hear anymore stories!" She turned away from him then and said in a quieter voice, "I just want to go home."

Her tone said it all, though he'd hoped for a better reaction. Just too much too fast, he thought. Still, it would be a long walk back if all they had to talk about was the weather. When Lunnaei turned back to face him again, the Potter nodded to her and said, "Alright, Lunnaei, we only have a short way to go from here. Through that tunnel there," he said and indicated the trunk to the left, "is a small glade. From there, it's only a short walk to the bridge that leads out of the forest."

* * *

It took most of the next day to get everything in order and with the house settled, Lem started on the last of the orders in the shop. He finished and packed all the ones that needed to be shipped and delivered them to the inn. From there, they'd be taken to the patrons who ordered them in the nearby villages. He walked around to the back of the inn and found the innkeeper in the stable. He was busy directing his one stable boy in his daily chores. The boy straightened when he saw Lem enter and directed the innkeeper's attention to him. 

While everyone in town referred to him as old Auggie, his real name was August Leyton. He was a large rotund man, with thinning gray hair and a somewhat sour disposition. Not only did he double as the village mayor, he was also Lunnaei's maternal grandfather. The bulky innkeeper turned and nodded to him and said, "Master Lem."

Lem returned the nod and replied, "Mayor."

"What brings you by? Has my granddaughter returned from Hyrule early?"

"No, they aren't expected to return for a few weeks yet."

"So what can I help you with?"

"I've a delivery to make down near the Goron Crossing," Lem took a deep breath, he never liked asking for favors, but he needed a horse. "I would like to borrow your horse for the trip."

The innkeeper gave him an odd look and asked, "Why not just have it delivered like the rest?"

Lem was not sure how best to answer that question. How do you explain getting a cryptic message from an overgrown talking owl? He also hated lying, but couldn't think of a better solution at the moment.

"I've a good friend who lives out that way. I've not seem him for quite some time and since Lunnaei is away, I thought I might go for a short visit and deliver the ocarina we made for Lord Dorian's son personally."

Auggie nodded in approval and said, "Good business that, very well, you can take him. You'll be wanting to leave early tomorrow then?" Lem nodded and the innkeeper turned back to the stable boy and said, "Zatchi, be here before sun up, and make sure Anope is saddled up before he gets here."

"Yessir," the boy said as he nodded and went back to mucking out the nearest stall.

"Join us for dinner then?" Auggie asked.

Lem, surprised by the offer, forced a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Mayor, I'd be delighted."

"Good, I'll expect you at half past seven." With that, the big man left the stable and walked back toward the kitchen.

Lem was a little astonished at how easily he'd achieved his goal. It was no secret to anyone that old Auggie and his father had never gotten along. Even after Lem married the mayor's youngest daughter, nothing much changed. It wasn't until after Lunnaei was born the pair managed to be civil with one another. He wondered about that sometimes but why they'd called an end to their feud would most likely always remain a mystery since neither ever spoke of it.

Before he left the stable, he said to the stable boy, "Zatchi, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like for you to wait for me to come tomorrow. I don't have a lot of experience with horses, so I'd like to watch while you saddle Anope."

The boy gave him a puzzled looked and shrugged. "Sure, Master Lem."

"Thanks." He said and smiled. He waved to the boy and turned to head home. Once there, he looked around to see if the owl had returned. It hadn't and since he'd already packed most of what he thought he'd need for his journey, he got ready for what he was sure would be an interesting meal.

As soon as the words left her, Lunnaei instantly regretted letting them escape her mouth. She felt worse when she turned back around. Her grandpa's expression was unreadable as he nodded to her.

"Alright, Lunnaei, we only have a short way to go from here. Through that tunnel there," he said and indicated the trunk to the left, "is a small glade. From there, its only a short walk to the bridge that leads out of the forest."

She wanted to apologize, but the words just would not come out, so she nodded instead. They walked together through the tunnel and she was surprised by how dark it was. It made the fireflies that zipped through the air seem all the more brighter. She looked up to notice her grandpa had pulled out his ocarina again.

"What ever happens," he said as he scanned the trees, "don't move from this spot until I tell you."

He did not hesitate as he played a song Lunnaei had never heard before. When he finished, he looked around with an expression that made Lunnaei a little nervous. She could tell he was waiting for something to happen, she simply had no idea what that would be and it was making her fidget.

When it came, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She felt her grandpa put an arm around her and she leaned into him. She'd have crawled into his coat, but stood stock still as the glowing eyes of the skull kid now in front of her looked her up and down. It had no face that she could see, just those eyes. The skull kid circled them a few times, its hands and feet were huge compared to its stick like legs and arms. It wore a beat up straw hat and what clothes it did have on looked about ready to fall off.

"You know Saria's Song, are we friends?" The skull kid asked.

Lunnaei blinked. His voice was not at all what she expected. Instead of being fearsome and strange, he sounded just like any other little boy and she wondered to herself, _Is this what happens to kids who wander into the forest? _ She felt her grandpa give her arm a squeeze and she nodded to the gangly creature and pointed to her grandpa. The skull kid shook its head, causing the bone necklace it wore to clink. Lunnaei took that to mean he didn't like grownups, so it seemed she would be doing all the talking. She felt something cold and smooth slip into her hand and she held it up.

"My mask!" the faceless boy shouted as he took the object from her. "Thank you for finding it for me!" He placed the small horned skull mask over his missing face and did a little dance. Lunnaei almost jumped out of her skin when her grandpa said in a low whisper, "Ask him if he wants to play a game of dodge with the scrubs guarding the bridge with you." Lunnaei relayed the request and the Skull Kid paused in his dance.

"That sounds like a great idea!" he said happily and headed off deeper into the forest. They followed not to far behind and her grandpa stopped her at the edge of another glade. From the screen of trees, they watched the skull boy as he harassed the scrubs that popped out of the taller grass. The skull boy 'played' with the scrubs, easily dodging out of the way of the stones they spit at him. She and her grandfather made a slow circle around the outer edge of the clearing.

Lunnaei saw the bridge and it was just the way she imagined. Thick wood planks strung together with sturdy ropes, suspended several feet off the ground. While it was certainly too high for the average ten-year-old to reach, it would not be too high for an adult. Her grandpa handed her his stick and lifted her up. She grabbed the rope nearest her and sat on the edge as her grandpa pulled himself up. He tapped her shoulder and she stood up and followed him toward the largest tunnel they'd come across.

Before she entered it, Lunnaei turned and watched her grandpa's 'friend' as he continued his game of dodge with the scrubs and wondered who he had once been. She waved a farewell to him but the boy was so wrapped up in his game, he'd forgotten about them and did not return the gesture. With a sigh she turned and followed her grandpa out of the Kokiri forest.

* * *

_A/N: I will be leaving town soon for a few weeks and had to get this out of my head before then 0.o - Was buggin me - sooo, more crap from me. I am not overly excited about the name I chose for the horse. Truth is I was drawing a complete blank on that one - so if you hate it as much as me, drop a suggestion in your review._

* * *

**To the ever witty responses:**

* * *

**Lunnaei:** Hope you get to see this before you leave the country, is sort of why I pushed this along. Good luck with your upcoming adventure but I'll miss your comment (assuming I manage to update this again before then) 

**Mudora:** Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoyed the story so far. I guess Link had to end up being someone's grandpa.

**AnimeDemonNayorin:** Well I certainly don't want you to cry (well not yet anyway) so buck up little camper, he'll be fine...I think...well mostly fine.

**Cerse Liminara:** Thanks again, though I haven't quite decided what to do with Talon at this point.

**Kaenryu:** Wow, you really do like this story, so once again I thank you for your enthusiam and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**evanesced-twilight04:** See that I managed to post another chapter in less than a month! Bwahahahahaha Is a rare occurance lately for me.

Once again, thank you for stopping by. I appreciate you took the time to read my little bit o fun. And please leave a review - Thanks Atchika


	9. Chapter 8: Lon Lon

**Chapter Eight: Lon Lon**

Lunnaei walked in silence. Since they arrived in Hyrule proper, her grandfather hadn't said much of anything. At first, she thought that would be fine, she didn't really want to know anything else. Lunnaei had the feeling the more she learned, the more things would change. So much had already changed in the past few years she was afraid. She didn't want to lose her Grandpa too. 

They paused only once when they left the forest. After crossing through the last trunk tunnel, her grandpa stopped and looked at a very large dead tree that still stood upright at the edge of the forest. After he's stared at it, he tapped it with his axe handle and looked up into the sky as if looking for something. The something never came and they followed a well-worn trail that led toward a large grassy field. She looked at him again and at that moment, he glanced at her and smiled. The same way he always did, she smiled back and thought, _It'll be okay._

Her thoughts wandered and she found herself going over the details of the last part of the Hero's story. Grandpa said Saria played a special song, just for Link. He also knew a song the Skull kid had named Saria's Song. If they were the same song, there was only one of two ways he could know it, she decided. He'd either met someone who taught it to him or...

"Are you ready for a bite to eat?" her grandpa asked interrupting her thoughts.

She nodded and they walked a little further until they reached a fork in the road. A single oak tree stood but there were no signs or markers to show where they were or which way they were headed and she asked, "Grandpa?" He didn't answer her; instead his attention was focused on the large field they were walking through. Lunnaei looked around; she just couldn't get over how far it stretched.

She watched as he pulled an old weathered map and a pair of spectacles from his pocket. He examined the map and something in his expression made Lunnaei nervous. She stole a look around, but not knowing what she should be looking for only made her even more jittery. She decided not to think about it and busied herself by pulling out some lunch.

When her grandpa finally sat down she asked, "So do we go right or left?"

"Left."

Lunnaei frowned, he sounded tired. More tired then she ever remembered. He thanked her as he took the cheese and bread she'd handed him.

"And where does that lead?" she asked.

"Hopefully to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Hopefully?"

"I'm sure the ranch is still there. They raise the best horses and cattle. The milk from the dairy is the best and freshest in all Hyrule." He sat in the shade, his eyes closed as he rested his head on the trunk of the tree.

A question that had been rolling around in her head since they'd left the Kokiri Forest hung there, but she was still a little afraid to ask it. So once again Lunnaei asked a different one. "Grandpa, is it true?"

He did not open his eyes when he answered, "Is what true."

"That you never lie."

The old man opened one eye, regarded her over his spectacles, and said after he closed it again, "That's something you'll have to decide for yourself Luna."

"That's not an answer Grandpa."

"I know, but for now, it's still the best one I can give you."

She could tell he wasn't going to say anything further on that subject. _Now I have to decide for myself? Fine_, she thought and nudged his arm. As she handed him the water flask she said, "Then you'll have to finish the story."

"You told me you didn't want to hear anymore stories," he said after taking a drink.

"Yeah, I know," she said and fidgeted a little, "but you know I didn't mean it...well not completely. Besides, you promised to tell me about the really big owl." She sighed. She really did want to know the answer to her question.

"Alright, Lunnaei, I can see you're just brimming with anticipation so, where did we leave off?"

She smiled and said, "Link just left the forest and you were going to tell me how he could-"

"Alright Luna, I remember now, but let's get moving and I'll tell you as we go."

They packed up quickly and continued on their way. Before they started walking, Lunnaei noticed her Grandpa held the stick out and checked the shadow again. Whatever fatigue he felt before, seemed to vanish as he set off at a good pace up the road. Lunnaei decided this was not the time for questions as he began his tale while he was walking away from her.

* * *

Link and his new fairy companion left the Kokiri Forest and walked the short distance to Hyrule Field. Link stopped when he reached it. Everywhere for miles around, there was grass as far as the eye could see. He'd never seen so much open space in his whole life. Neither the boy nor the fairy had any idea which way to go next and that was when Link heard it. 

"Hoot, hoot!"

Since it was early in the afternoon, Link was surprised to hear an owl's call.

"Hoot, hoot!" He heard again as he began to scan the area.

"Link! Look up here!" a voice called to him.

Surprised to hear someone call his name, he did and started. The boy pulled out his sword and raised his shield to protect himself from the largest bird, he'd ever seen. The bird was an owl, a great big owl, and Link wondered if perhaps it were hungry. The owl however seemed unfazed by the boy's apparent unease as it continued.

"It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead. That is your fate, but don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times."

Link did not wonder that the owl could speak; for there were many magical creatures that could. What surprised him more was the owl knew his name. He was not given much time to worry about that as the bird dropped something in front of him. Link picked it up and saw it was a map.

On it, were many mountains and in between them, many clouds. Though he could tell there were lands beneath them, the only places that could be seen clearly were a small forested area and an open green space. The owl continued to talk, though Link was only paying half a mind to his words...

"If you go straight this way, you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there."

Link's head snapped up and he heard Navi say, "Princess? Maybe she is the one we're looking for." The boy nodded and paid closer attention to the big bird.

"If you are ever lost and don't know which way to go, look at this map. The areas you explore will be shown on the Map and you will also see a flashing dot showing you which way you should go next. Did you get all that?" Link looked back at the map, saw the dot and nodded absently. "Good, all right then, I'll see you around! Hoot, hoot, hoot ho!" With that the bird took off in a flurry of feathers.

Link followed the map he'd received from the owl to travel across Hyrule Field. The palace he needed to find was north and a little west of where he'd started and after several days of steady travel, was quite happy to see his destination come into view. Though he would have preferred to keep moving, he'd learned the hard way to stay off the field at night.

For every night, just after sundown, skeletal creatures, called stahl children would struggle loose from the ground and chase whoever was foolish enough to remain on the fields after dark. The monsters, though no bigger than Link, had long, sharp nails that could easily cut through the thickest clothing. So the boy made a habit of sleeping in the few trees that were scattered about the field.

He came to the great stone wall that surrounded Hyrule Castle Town. He stood on the drawbridge and looked at his reflection in the clear water of the moat. When Navi flew out of his hat, the memory of his reoccurring nightmare came back to him and he froze. Navi saw his distress and flew around in front of him. She saw his faraway look and said, "Hey! Let's go find the Princess."

Link snapped out of his trance and together they walked through cobbled streets and into the busy market. He edged around the market until he came to a large brown building. The only door he could see was open, so he went to look inside. The place was immense, with tall windows that directed the light that came through them onto an altar. Curious, he decided to go inside, to have a better look around. His footsteps echoed on the polished marble floor, but more disturbing to him were the three distinct voices that broke through the silence and whispered over and over:

_Link   
Chosen one,  
You   
Are the one   
Chosen   
Link   
Hero   
Chosen_

Startled, the boy ran from the building, back into the calm of the courtyard. Navi followed behind him. She too heard the whispered voices, but knew they were not the normal spirits that inhabited the more sacred places of Hyrule. Therefore, when Link asked her what the voices were, she had no answer for him.

Link happily left the building behind as they walked back to the market. Though the boy was fascinated by the hustle and bustle all around him; it was the adults that held his attention. Having never seen a fully-grown person, Link, was awestruck. They were so tall and there were so many of them that he found himself avoiding them at first. He did however speak to one of the guards and asked him which was the fastest way to the castle. The guard seemed amused, but answered his question and Link headed up the winding road that led to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Her grandpa stopped his story and Lunnaei realized they'd come to a halt in front of a small gate. There was a sign off to the left that said: 

**

WELCOME   
TO   
LON LON RANCH

**

The gate wasn't locked so they walked through it and made their way up a gentle slope toward another gate. There was a rope with a bell on it that her grandpa pulled. The sound of it echoed off the stone walls on either side. Soon though, someone appeared carrying a lantern. It wasn't quite dark yet, but the sun was setting quickly and the person on the other side held up the lantern. It was shuttered on one side and that made it difficult to see the person's face. They said nothing as they opened the gate and the pair walked through.

Lunnaei jumped when she heard a wolf's cry in the distance. She jumped again, when the person, who turned out to be a teenage boy, slammed the gate shut and bolted it. Lunnaei suppressed the urge to shout at him and looked the boy up and down. He was taller than she was so she guessed he was probably older. Though with boys it was hard to tell. He had red hair and freckles that reminded her of the boy she'd seen in the forest. His nose wasn't so turned up and his eyes, she guessed were green, though it was hard to tell in the dim light of his lantern. All in all, Lunnaei decided, he was at least halfway handsome.

"Howdy," he said, "welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. My name's Stewart." His voice had a twangy quality that intrigued Lunnaei.

"Good to meet you Stewart," her grandpa said. "My name is Rinku and this is my granddaughter Lunnaei."

"Nice to meet you both and you can call me Stewie," he said as he unshuttered the lantern. "Cutting it a little close arriving so close to sundown. It's dangerous on the field at night round here. Where'd you two come from anyway?"

Her grandpa only smiled and said, "Durstin."

"Wow, that's a ways off." The boy took note of the axe handle and asked, "You a soldier or sumthin?"

"No, just a potter."

The boy smiled though it was clear he didn't believe him. "So what brings y'all to the Ranch?"

"Just passing through the area on our way to the eastern province. Do you have lodging available for tonight?" The teen nodded and led them up a well-worn dirt path toward a large wood and stone building. "I'd also like to see about buying a horse in the morning."

Lunnaei could hear the cuccos in their pen nearby. She was deathly afraid of those birds. She'd had a run in with a few at home that did not go well. She angered one of the older hens when she'd accidentally,_ well mostly accidentally,_ gotten it wet. She shivered when she remembered its piercing squawk, and the sudden rush of cuccos from all over the village. She had to run into the nearest house to avoid being pecked to death. As she recalled; she'd never seen her Grandpa laugh so hard. Having learned that lesson she steered clear of those rangy birds ever since.

"Well, you'll have to speak with Mom or Grams 'bout the horse. They're a little partic'lar 'bout who they 'em sell to," Stewart said as he opened the door. Lunnaei was immediately struck by the smells off whatever was being prepared in the kitchen. It reminded her of her Grandpa Auggie's inn.

"So will it be room or dinner first?"

Lunnaei blushed when her stomach reminded her loudly that she'd not eaten for some time. Stewart smiled broadly. "That'll be dinner then. Y'all can have a seat in the dining room," he said and indicated an open door to the right. "I'll rustle you up some grub, then we'll see 'bout the room. There's a small wash closet off to the left." He turned to the right toward another door and promptly disappeared through it.

Her grandpa nodded to her and led the way to a large wooden table in the center of the room. They made a small pile of their things near the table. By the time they'd washed and returned, two steaming bowls of thick stew and glasses of milk were waiting for them. In a basket were slices of warm bread with a small bowl of butter nearby. The smell made Lunnaei's stomach growl again and she was glad Stewart was nowhere in sight as the pair sat down and enjoyed their meal.

They were just finishing when they were joined by another person. She was pretty, for an old lady, Lunnaei thought. Her long white hair was tied back in a very precise braid, but her features suggested pure relaxed gentleness. Lunnaei smiled as she sat across the table and waited for them to finish.

When she spoke, her voice had the same twangy quality as Stewart's and Lunnaei decided she most likely was Stewart's grandma. She spoke directly to her grandpa and said, _"You're _the potter from Durstin?" Her voice held a note of disbelief that confused Lunnaei, but from the way she said 'you're' Lunnaei could tell this lady and her grandpa had met before. She looked at her grandpa, surprised again that he only nodded.

"Rinku right?" the lady paused. "Well I'll be...been a right long time..._Rinku_."

He nodded again and said with a small smile, "Yes, Malon it has."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sure your wondering about the potter's name. Technically, in the Japanese version of Zelda – Rinku is Link. I told you all before I'm lazy…this hasn't changed. Most of this was written while I was camping up north. I love my laptop… anyway on to my vague and not always helpful responses._

**AnimeDemonNayorin**: I'll let you know grandma's name sometime in the next 3 or 4 chapters, still haven't worked out all the details yet. Thank you for your ever-enthusiastic review also.

**evanesced-twilight04:** I'm glad you liked it. Kind of a fluke it got updated so quickly – I'm avoiding the end of my other fic – I'm having issues with killing off one of my main characters. (I am such a wimp)

**Lunnaei:** You like that name? Fine I'll keep it for now…who knows maybe it'll grow on me…

**Tripleguess:** Denial (that river in Africa) but I suppose she's bound to figure it out eventually.

**Kaenryu:** Yesh, I tend to do that (update here and there, a few other places as well) Keeps me from falling asleep at my keyboard. I'm afraid though Lunnaei has taken a liking to Anope's name – so I'm stuck for it.

_As always, thanks to everyone who reads, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. For those that review, I am always happy to learn what people think of my characters and the story in general. So let me know and please leave a review._

Thanks! Atchika


	10. Chapter 9: Destiny

**Reunion  
Chapter Nine: Destiny

* * *

**

Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. W.J.Bryan**

* * *

**Lem ate very little, though his mother in law's cooking was delicious as always. Distracted by his impending journey, he wasn't prepared for the turn in the after dinner conversation. A pleasant conversation of how the new university in Hyrule would be accepting female students, turned into a dissertation from the Mayor of his disapproval of Lunnaei's continued lessons with the village elders. 

August Leyton was of the mind, Lem discovered, this sort of extended schooling a wasted effort, and in fact, girls should never be allowed to attend lessons beyond the age of ten. Why, even his own daughter Teresa had finished her lessons by the time she was eight. Lem knew Teresa attended lessons well beyond the age of eight. In fact, Elder Simpkin said Teresa had been one of the brightest of the lot of them. He understood better, why his late wife felt so strongly that her daughter would attend lessons for as long as the current laws allowed.

If old Auggie noticed his wife's deepening frown, he gave no sign, but Lem did wonder if the old man was aware she did not agree with her husband. Trinia Leyton at sixty-one was still one of the most beautiful women in Durstin. How she ended up marrying old Auggie boggled his mind but he supposed it was a good thing she did. After his own mother passed and then Teresa, Lunnaei would often spend time with her maternal grandmother just to get away from the grumpy old men she lived with.

Still the mayor prattled on about how _his granddaughter_ was thirteen and the old man reasoned, Lem should be looking for a husband for _his granddaughter_. The mayor also informed Lem that he'd taken it upon himself to see if there were any likely candidates for _his granddaughter_. Lem continued to drink his tea and focused on the smell of it, the last thing he needed was to start an argument with the man, whose horse he intended to borrow the next day.

Only half listening to the Mayor as he prattled on, Lem choked on the tea he'd been sipping, when Auggie mentioned the name of the young man in question. Unfazed, the Mayor even suggested Lem take the time to get to know the boy better, and wasn't it about time he and his father took on a new apprentice? Lem coughed again in an attempt to clear the tea from his windpipe, it was only then the Mayor subsided in his counsel.

"Are you alright Master Lem?" the Mayor's wife asked. Lem noticed she was trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile.

"I'm fine now, thank you," Lem replied after a final cough. He sat there for a moment trying to decide if he should tell the Mayor what he really thought of his suggestions. Instead, he stood up, bowed to the Mayor's wife, and said, "Thank you Madam for your hospitality and the wonderful meal. Mayor," Lem said turning to him, "I'll give your _advice_ some thought. Good Evening."

Back out on the street, Lem walked toward his home but stopped and stared at the Crooked Hook Inn. He realized that while the mayor could be overbearing at times, he had a point. Lem needed to think more about the future, not just for himself, but Lunnaei's as well. Perhaps it would be a good idea to take on an apprentice. His father wasn't getting any younger and he'd hate to see the family business be taken over by just anyone.

Therefore, instead of heading home he went in the other direction. He stopped first in front of the Standish home. The house was large and impressive and the Mayor thought most highly of the oldest boy, Jerren. At fifteen, the boy was good looking and all the girls thought him quite a catch. Personally, Lem never liked the boy. At best, he was a pompous windbag and at worst, a bully. He was also Lunnaei's sworn enemy and the thought of taking Jerren on in any capacity was comical.

Lem already knew the boy would make a poor apprentice in any guild. Lunnaei once told him Jerren Standish intended to join the militia as soon as he was old enough, parent's permission, or no. Lem gave a snort and thought, _That boy is in for a rude awakening_. Jerren was a little too used to giving orders and expecting other to follow them and Lem almost wished he could be there for Jerren's first day of training. He continued down the street until he came to a much smaller home.

The neat clapboard structure was once the home of his good friend, Ruko Mutara. He too died from the sickness that swept through the village the previous summer. Ruko had two sons and if Lem's memory served him, the older boy, Rivki, just turned fourteen.

Not completely sure this was the best of ideas; Lem stood and stared at the shuttered windows in the moonlight. As he examined the small house, he decided, perhaps he should have done this sooner because the longer he looked the more he noticed the little things left undone. Lem knocked on the door and waited. After a moment, it swung open and Lem took in the pleasant smell of some homemade something, still simmering over the fire.

The woman who answered, looked at him in surprise and quickly ushered him into the house. Lyeis Mutara, to Lem amazement, never seemed to age.

"Why Master Lem, what brings you here?" Lyeis asked as she motioned for him sit.

"Just Lem, please," he said and waited through an uncomfortable moment as he remained standing until she sat down first at the small table. "I would like to speak to you about Rivki."

"Has he done something wrong?"

"Goddesses, no. It's nothing like that I assure you," Lem said quickly. "I'll be leaving town tomorrow on a short trip and will need someone to look after the shop, and do some minor detail work for me while I'm gone."

"But he doesn't know anything about potting..."

"He won't need to, I'm more interested in his drawing skills. He's done some small work for me and I don't have the light touch my father does when it comes to that sort of thing. I've been thinking I'll need someone around who can."

"Has something happened to your father Lem?"

Lem thought about that for a moment, and answered, "Not that I'm aware of. The reason I'm here Lyeis, is I've been thinking of taking on an apprentice..."

"Wait here a moment, please," Lyeis said suddenly and she left the table to disappear into one of the back rooms. Lem looked up when the door opened and the widow's younger son walked in.

The boy stopped when he saw Lem sitting at the table and said, "'Ayo, Master Lem. You come to get Anope early?"

"No Zatchi, I'm here to speak to your mother."

"Did Rivki do something?"

Lem wondered at Zatchi's reaction. That was twice he'd been asked that and Lem hoped Rivki's _reputation_ was only that. Lem would have questioned the boy further but Lyeis returned from the back with her older son in tow. She guided Rivki to the table and sat him across from Lem. Her gaze shifted to Zatchi and she frowned as she ran her eyes up and down his dirty clothes. The boy in front of the door looked down also, and when his eyes returned to his mother's, he said quickly, "I'll be heading out back...now...to wash up..." and disappeared out the door.

"I'll let you two talk," Lyeis said and walked out of the room.

The teenager looked extremely nervous and Lem wondered about that reputation again. He smiled in hopes it would put the boy at ease and Lem asked Rivki questions about his family and if he'd some spare time to help him out at the shop. Rivki relaxed a bit and Lem explained what he needed him to do. He also told Rivki of his plans to acquire an apprentice when he returned from his trip. While he didn't flat out offer the boy the position, Lem did make it clear, if the tasks he required were done to his satisfaction, Rivki stood a much better chance at it.

Rivki looked unsure as he nodded to Lem and thanked him. Lem could see there was something else on his mind, but he would have to let that go for now. As he rose from the table, Lem told the boy to meet at his house first thing tomorrow to pick up the keys and some other things he would need. Rivki walked with him to the door and bowed a gesture Lem returned.

As the door shut behind him, Lyeis came around the corner of the yard; she hesitated for a moment and said, "I want to thank you, Master Lem, for this opportunity."

"No thanks are necessary, Lyeis. I've seen the work he's done for my father, his drawings are very precise, I must say he has quite a talent." Lyeis laughed a little nervously hearing her son praises, almost as if she was afraid to accept it from the potter.

She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and said, "So much changed in the past year...people I once thought of as friends...are not so friendly anymore..."

She spoke timidly and whether she meant it as an admonition or not Lem felt the barb in her words as he realized he'd not been to this house since before his own wife's illness. So wrapped up in his own affairs he'd somehow forgotten, Lyeis too, was now widowed with two half grown son's and no steady income.

Lyeis drew his attention back as she continued, "Rivki feels it's his responsibility to look after me now that his father is gone and told me since he wasn't able to find a paying job here in the village, he was going to join the militia..."

"He's only fourteen years old..."

"The recruiters are not as concerned with his age."

"Lyeis, how long..."

"They've been prowling the town for weeks, looking for boys to sign up," she said in a bitter tone. "They say there's trouble on the border. In truth, when you came to the door...I thought it was the militia man come again to try to convince me to sign the waiver...That's why I wanted to thank you myself. Since Rivki told me of his plans, I've prayed to the Goddesses for some kind of direction, some little piece of hope..."

She didn't have to finish, Lem knew she would have signed. "Lyeis, I must apologize. I've been a poor neighbor as well as friend. I see now I've let myself wander in my grief for Teresa too long."

"Do you think Master Rinku will approve?"

"My father, Lyeis, will most likely ask why I waited so long."

* * *

Rinku, Master Potter of Durstin, studied the face of a woman he'd not laid eyes on since leaving Hyrule. So much so, he almost missed his granddaughters questioning stare. Lunnaei's expression changed to one of irritation and now that things quieted down, the Potter was not so sure telling Lunnaei all the details of his past the best of ideas. Every new revelation only seemed to push her further away. He decided then, that if she really wanted to know the truth of it, she'd ask. If she never did, it would be all right by him. 

"So Lunnaei," Malon said with a smile. "You're Rinku's granddaughter." Lunnaei nodded. "No doubt, Grandpa's, been draggin' you all over creation."

The smile creeped back onto Lunnaei's face as she nodded again and the Potter, watched, amazed by his granddaughter's silence. Malon however wasn't put off in the least and asked with a wink, "How does a hot bath sound?"

"Absolutely grand," Lunnaei said finding her voice at last.

"I thought it might. Come on then girl, I'll take you over there myself." Malon turned back to the potter and said, "I'll have Stewart show you to your room, _Master Rinku._ We can talk 'bout the horse in the morning."

"That will be fine, but if it isn't any trouble, would you mind if I had a look at the stables tonight?"

"I don't mind a bit, I'm sure Stewart would enjoy the company." Malon stood up from the table and motioned Lunnaei to leave her plate and follow her. Lunnaei glanced back at him and the Potter shooed her off to take her bath. They disappeared through the same door Stewart took earlier and in short order the teenager reappeared.

"Grams says I should take you with me to see the horses." Stewart said as he cleared some of the dishes. He waved for the Potter to follow, so Rinku grabbed what the teenager wasn't able to collect and followed him in the kitchen. After they set the dishes in the sink to soak, Stewart headed out another door that led to the stables. As they walked past a bench, Stewart grabbed a lantern and lit it. When they reached the stables, he threw open the large door and went inside, placing the lantern on a hook nearby.

"You ride much?" Stewart asked as he grabbed a pail full of feed.

"In my younger days, yes. Not so much now."

"I thought as much," Stewart said and went back to dumping oats into the troughs.

Rinku walked past the stalls and looked over the animals inside. Most of the horses came to gate and the Potter gently scratched each one behind the ears. Lon Lon still raised the best animals. Most of the horses were either a fine chestnut or bay color, all were in prime condition and not a sway back in the lot. The horse that caught his eye though, was as close to being solid black as he'd ever seen. He glanced up at the horse's nameplate: Unarge

The Potter said the name to himself and chuckled as he thought, A horse named trouble. He stood at the gate for a few moments and tried to get the animal's attention. Unarge, however, was not inclined to come to the Potter so the Potter went to him. Rinku stepped lightly past the gate all the while he hummed to himself. The horse shook its head as it pawed the ground and snorted. The Potter continued to hum and move closer; until he was near enough that he could touch the horse's nose.

Instead of touching him, Rinku put his hand up near Unarge's muzzle and waited. The Potter smiled when the horse smelled his hand and its ears perked up. Still humming he took a step or two back and the horse followed. The potter backed around the gate and closed it. The horse brought his head over the rail and pushed his hand back.

"Wow," Stewart said. He was leaning against the stall next to Unarge's. "Usually that one would bite ya, just as soon as look at ya. What's your secret?"

The potter smiled shook his arm a little. "No secret, really," he said as a carrot came out of his sleeve into his hand. "Just a little horse sense." The horse named Trouble snatched the end off carrot and munched happily while the potter reached up with his other hand and scratched Unarge behind the ears.

"Can I ask you a question...Man to man?" Stewart asked.

The Potter nodded after a moment and offered more carrot to the horse.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout my destiny. I think I should join the Regulars and-"

"I'm sorry Stewart," the Potter said interrupting him, "but what are the Regulars?"

"Oh, sorry...they're what the mounted pikemen are called."

"Ah, cavalry then."

"Yeah, I just wanted to get the opinion of someone who's already been in the military."

The potter didn't say anything for a few moments. Stewart already had it set in his head that he'd done some time in the military. While not specifically untrue, the last thing he wanted to be responsible for, was this boy making a brash decision to join Hyrule's military. The horse meanwhile, used his rather large head to give the potter a shove when he ran out of carrot. Rinku continued to scratch and dug another out of his pocket to give to the horse.

"How old are you Stewart?" the Potter asked.

"I'll sixteen in a few weeks."

"Just about the right age then."

"Yep, and it's always been a dream of mine. I can handle just 'bout any horse and I got some skill with a lance and pike. I've been practicin' every chance I get."

Rinku decided most of the practice happened when neither his mother nor his grandmother were about. So the Potter asked, "I'm guessing you haven't talked to your Mother or Grandma about this yet?"

The teen shook his head.

"I see...are you unhappy here at the ranch?"

"No, not unhappy but-"

"But what?"

"I'm kinda bored here. Everyday it's the same thing. Feed the horses, milk the cows, chop the wood..."

The Potter felt a moment of intense irritation and snapped, "So to get out of a few chores you're willing to give over your life to Hyrule's Cavalry for a random chance at destiny?"

Stewart shrugged as he nodded and said, "Well...yeah, but it's my chance to fulfill it. I was meant to be a Regular."

"Then what do you want to know, it sounds as if you've made your decision."

Stewart shrugged again and said, "Don't know if I've decided but seems like it should be a right excitin' destiny."

_Destiny..._it was a word that plagued the Potter all through his youth and brought him nothing but pain. By law, Stewart would be old enough to enlist if that was what he chose. Still the Potter wondered if the boy was as sure as he claimed to be.

"Stewart, I can't tell you what to decide, you have a dream and dreams are the stuff of hope. The best I can offer is a bit of manly advice from my years of service..."

Stewart nodded as the Potter continued, "You say you want a chance at destiny, but destiny is never a matter of chance. It is a choice, and one you should never rush into."

"So you think it's a bad idea?"

"No, no, not bad and I'd never tell you to abandon your dream of being a Regular, Stewart. Nevertheless, I hope you at least take time to consider what you'll be getting yourself into."

"It wouldn't be so bad, regular pay, full stomach and a place to sleep at night-"

The Potter's irritation returned and he looked the boy in the eye and said, "Armies exist for only one reason, Stewart, and that is to fight wars."

Stewart's gaze went to the stable floor and he kicked some straw near his feet, but said nothing. The Potter, his face set in a frown, continued, "If my own experience gained me anything, it's the knowledge of just how painful it is to take the life of another living thing. But, to be what you've dreamed, to fulfill your destiny you'll have to be willing to kill, Stewart, and not just monsters, but men. Actual people. Never forget, everyone is someone's family and every death you cause will leave a scar on your soul."

Stewart remained silent as the Potter continued, "You need to ask yourself if you are truly willing to sacrifice that someone's life on the altar of your destiny. Because if you wait to raise that question in the heat of battle...you'll have your answer, but you'll also be dead."

Unarge butted the Potter for another carrot. Rinku took a deep breath as he dug the last one out and fed it to the horse. Neither said anything for a time and now that the Potter was out of carrots, the horse nickered and moved away back to his original position in the stall. Stewart Lon looked thoughtful but Rinku knew the boy was not about to put off his dream, even as he was not, so long ago.

Dredged up memories of his youth made the Potter sigh and he said quietly, "When you do follow your dream, Stewart, just be sure that destiny you've chosen for yourself will be worth the pain and struggle you'll have to endure to achieve it."

Rinku patted the teenager on the shoulder and left the stable. He felt tired but instead of returning to the house, he walked out to the middle of the pasture. He sat down and closed his eyes as he fought to dispel the images his conversation with Stewart shook loose. It wasn't working so Rinku laid down, arms outstretched, and stared at the starry sky.

After a while and having found no peace, Rinku felt lost as he watched the moon crawl across the sky. All the while, scattered thoughts of his destined past continued to plague him and he felt something akin to despair.

Unable to sleep or forget, the one time hero turned master potter asked the heavens, "Will you never set me free of mine?"

The only answer he received came as the chirping of crickets all around him. The sound soothed him, and after a time lulled the old man, and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to put responses in my forum - but that will have to wait until tomorrow its 12/21/05 is late at nite - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	11. Chapter 10: Fairy Boy

...Dreams really are the stuff of hope...or is your hope only the stuff of dreams...

**Chapter Ten:  
Fairy boy**

* * *

Lunnaei returned from her bath to find her Grandpa nowhere in sight. After she changed into the nightgown Madam Lon lent her, she crawled into an over-stuffed chair set in the corner of the room with her writing kit and a blanket. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like for the Hero as he entered the Temple for the first time. In her over-active imaginings, she thought she could hear those voices. Three distinct voices, yet the same...

_...Link...Chosen...You...Are the one...Chosen...Link...Hero...Chosen... _

An owl outside the window hooted making her jump. The clock on the mantle told her she must have dozed off, so she set to writing the last part of her Grandpa's story. She just put the finishing touches on it, when she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Lunnaei said and set the journal on the small table nearby.

"All settled in?" Malon asked.

"Yes, thank you, Madam Lon."

"Gods child, if you must use a title, just call me Ma'am. Madam Lon makes me sound so old."

Lunnaei couldn't help herself and let out a giggle. Malon smiled and looked around the room. "Grandpa not back yet?"

"No, I hope he's not lost."

"I wouldn't worry too much 'bout that, your Grandpa knew his way around this place pretty well," Madam Lon said as she sat on one of the beds. "Truth told, things haven't changed all that much since his last visit."

"Really?"

"Really, so don't go worryin', he'll turn up." Malon turned the other bed down and went to the window to close it.

"Madam...I mean Ma'am, can you leave that open?" Lunnaei asked.

"You sure you won't get cold?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright then, goodnight Lunnaei."

"Goodnight."

When she reached the door, the older woman stopped and without looking back asked, "Tell me Lunnaei, did your Grandpa ever talk about this place?"

Lunnaei thought about that and said, "I'm not sure. In most of Grandpa's stories, the places and people didn't always have names." Now she wondered why and Lunnaei thought Madam Lon looked a little sad. "If it's any help, he's never told me stories about himself. Almost all of them were about the Hero and his adventures."

Madam Lon turned back then and asked, "By hero, do you mean the Hero of Time?"

"Yes Ma'am. When we reached the ranch, he was telling me about the Hero's first visit to Castletown."

"Was he now," the older woman said and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've written out all the ones he's told me during this trip," Lunnaei said as she picked up the journal. "You're welcome to read them. Seems he's been leaving out a lot of details, 'cause he thought I was too young."

Madam Lon laughed as she took the journal and said, "That certainly sounds like Rinku." She flipped back to the first page and asked, "You really don't mind?"

"No, not at all," Lunnaei said and yawned.

"Thank you, Lunnaei, I'll have this back to you in the mornin'. You should get to bed; you look fit to fall over."

"Yes Ma'am," Lunnaei said and climbed into the bed nearest the window. A light breeze blew through it and Lunnaei took a deep breath. This bed felt perfect and Madam Lon helped her rearrange the blankets. When the older woman got up to head back to the door, a question that had bugged Lunnaei since dinner floated up and she asked, "Ma'am? Did you know the Hero?"

Madam Lon paused as she considered her answer. "Any particular reason you'd like to know?"

"I'm just curious, I guess, but you would have been around then, right?"

"There's a good chance," Madam Lon said with a wry smile.

"So..." Lunnaei just let it hang there.

"Truthfully, I can't say I met the _Hero_ more than once or twice, but I don't know if there's anyone that really _knew_ him. He was a quiet sort, kept to himself that one." Madam Lon looked past her out the window and said, "Never met a boy more melancholic."

While not the answer Lunnaei expected, she could tell that was all the information she was going to get when the older woman turned back to the door and said, "Good night, Lunnaei."

"Good night Ma'am and thank you." Lunnaei yawned as the door latch clicked shut and she fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Lunnaei started when she found herself quite suddenly on top of a small outcrop. She'd no idea how she got there and realized nothing around her was in focus, including the nightgown Madam Lon had lent her._ Maybe this is all a dream,_ Lunnaei considered that as she looked around and took in the scenery. To the left, she could see shapes she assumed were a town in the distance. She could even hear the sounds of everyday life as they floated up the hill. Behind her, stood the spires of a great castle, the base of which remained hidden behind a high wall and many trees.

The sounds of someone singing on the road somewhere below her caught Lunnaei's attention. The voice was distinctly female and she listened as the singer continued her wordless tune. Lunnaei moved closer to the edge and looking down, saw a girl. It was difficult to tell the girl's age since Lunnaei could only see the top of the girl's head. Her deep red hair shone in the afternoon sun and Lunnaei found herself humming along with the girl.

The song stopped when a young boy approached the girl. Dressed all in greens and browns, Lunnaei thought his outfit quite adorable until she noticed the sword and shield strapped to his back. Lunnaei started to get that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and watched nervously the odd little scene that played out in front of her.

"Hey, your clothes! They're... different..." the red haired girl said. Lunnaei blinked as the red-haired girl spoke, her gentle tone held that twang she's noticed earlier in Stewart and Madam Lon's voice. The voice sounded slightly hazy but was still clear enough to understand. Her surroundings remained fuzzy though and her attention went back to the pair as the girl said with a slight tilt of her head, "You're not from around here, are you?"

The boy said nothing; he just fidgeted until a fist size ball of light emerged from his green conical hat. The blonde haired blue-eyed boy tilted his face toward the light and Lunnaei stifled a gasp. She knew that face or at least those eyes, they were too familiar, but she became distracted when the girl below her said breathlessly, "Ohh...You're a fairy boy from the forest!" The girl clapped her hands together with delight and said excitedly, "My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet... Are you going to the castle, fairy boy? Would you mind finding my dad?"

It all came out in a rush and the boy just blinked and looked to the ball of light again. After a moment, he looked back at the girl and nodded.

"He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do," the girl said and giggled. "Oh yeah, if you'll look for him, I'll give this to you. I've been incubating this egg very carefully," she said as she held a small blue egg out to him and giggled again.

The boy took the egg and placed it, oh so gently, inside a small pouch he had strapped to his waist. The frown on his face turned into a small smile and the girl blushed and said, "My dad is really troublesome, for an adult, isn't he?" This time the boy did not look to the fairy light; instead, he continued to stare at the girl. Lunnaei wasn't sure but she thought the boy turned a little redder when he nodded as well.

Lunnaei felt the oddest sensation when her perspective shifted from above the pair, to the top of the stony wall further up and on other side of the road. She felt somewhat dizzy and pushed back a wave of nausea the quick change brought on. Lunnaei shook her head to clear it and when she was able, watched the boy as he spoke with the guard on duty at the large gate she now found herself next to. The guard told the boy the castle was off limits and did not let the boy through so he turned and walked back the way he came.

_Well,_ Lunnaei thought, _he gave up on that idea quick._ She sat for a time hoping she'd wake up soon, the sun was going down and Lunnaei had no wish to remain there. So she wandered further down the wall toward the castle and passed the gate. She sat now with her head on her knees, wishing she were any place else and realized the red haired girl named herself Malon. At about the same time she heard a wolfos bay in the distance.

Night descended and Lunnaei lay back on the grass as she watched the moon crawl across the sky. She jumped when she thought she heard the quiet click of a door latch and paying closer attention to the gatehouse, saw a sliver of light at the base of the door. The light dimmed and she heard rather than saw the door on the castle side of the gatehouse open. It closed again just as quietly and heard the dim fuzzy sounding clank of metal on metal. Movement on the wall below her, made her scramble for the cover of a nearby bush and what she saw surprised her.

The boy was back. He pulled himself all the way up and dusted himself off. To look at him, she guessed he was somewhere between the ages of eight and ten years old. It was hard to tell with boys though; boys never looked, let alone, acted their age so she didn't feel sure of her assessment. She also concluded this boy must be Link and one day he would become the Hero of Time. There wasn't any other answer that fit. Of course, she'd heard so many stories about this boy, he seemed like family to her, _That must be it,_ she told herself even though she knew this didn't explain away the familiarity of his eyes.

Lunnaei noticed the boy's blond hair tended to obscure his features, being so long in the front. She lost sight of his face completely when he paused and looked down at his pouch. Something moved within it and the boy carefully reached in and pulled out a small blue-feathered chick. The egg Malon gave him, hatched. His expression up until now appeared mostly gloomy, and Lunnaei found herself smiling when the boy smiled as he pet the small bird in his hand.

Even in the dim light of the moon, she saw on his bare arms and hand the marks, scratches and scars the boy already gained from his quest. She'd always believed the Hero untouchable as well as invincible. It never occurred to her that the boy hero had suffered any hurt. She realized that was a stupid thing to believe. No one could do the things the Hero did without getting hurt sometime.

After the boy placed the chick on the brim of his hat, he cracked another smile when it stayed there without complaint. It even cheeped every now and again. When he looked back at the castle, his look of sad determination returned. Abruptly the boy took off into the darkness, guided only by his fairy light and Lunnaei felt that quirky shift again.

Now inside the castle walls, she found herself atop a pile of large crates. Each of them were marked with a large cows head, but Lunnaei couldn't remember where she'd seen that emblem before. She managed to orientate herself in time to see that boy come around the corner. He was soaking wet and dripped as he and his fairy discussed the large man lying in their way.

Lunnaei wasn't really sure that was what the pair were doing but, she decided, it must be, since the only sounds she heard were the boy's soft speech, the loud snores of the large man and what sounded like wind chimes. Grandpa said the Hero could talk to his fairy...so it must be true. Otherwise, he was talking to himself...a lot.

Lost in her thoughts, she gasped when the ball of light flew up to where she sat and floated there for a moment. Lunnaei felt a jolt of panic, when the boy looked up to where the fairy hovered. She let the breath she was holding escape only after the fairy returned to her charge and the pair returned their attention to the sleeping man. The boy brought the chick on his hat down to the sleeping man's ear and waited. It had grown but looked more like a miniature cucoo now. When the sun peeked over the castle walls, the cuccoo crowed, startling the large man from his sleep. And with barely a: "Huh, Wha? Thank you very much," the man took off toward the town. The boy shook his head and shrugged when the fairy flashed, he then set about moving the large crates.

The world shifted again and Lunnaei found she herself growing accustomed to these weird scene changes. What she did not expect was to find herself perched on a window sill. Once she calmed down and loosened her death grip on the decorative gargoyle, she realized she could see most of the castle grounds from here. The boy steadily made his way toward some unknown destination. Castle guards were everywhere and Lunnaei watched, amazed at how well he avoided detection by any of them.

When he moved out of her line of sight, she expected the scene to shift again. When it didn't she decided maybe if she leaned out a little she would be able to see around that last corner she'd seen the boy take. This didn't work, and she lost her balance and felt herself falling. She braced herself for a rough landing, but instead, she opened her eyes to find herself lying in the grass of a small garden.

A young girl, of maybe ten years, in very formal attire stood tiptoe near a window. A few moments later, the boy entered the garden. He stood and stared at the girl, his fairy flashing all the while. He smirked as the fairy dove into his hat and he moved closer to the window. His smile made Lunnaei feel that odd familiarity again and she wondered anew. Why am I dreaming all of this now? None of it made any sense to her as she sat in up on the grass and watched the two children.

The girl at the window turned suddenly and Lunnaei was struck by how very pretty she was. Even with most of her hair hidden behind an elaborate headdress, a few blonde hairs were visible and her soft blue eyes stopped the boy in his tracks. Now he just stood, staring. Neither said a word until the fairy once again vacated his hat and flashed.

"Oh? What's that?" she asked him and not giving him time to reply she asked, "Is that...a fairy! Then, are you... Are you from the forest?" The boy only nodded in reply and she asked tentatively, "Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you! That green and shining stone..."

The hero hesitated, then produced the object. Any doubts Lunnaei may have had about this boy's identiy as the hero, vanished as she gazed at the glowing green stone the boy held up. At first, it appeared wrapped in gold, but looking more carefully, Lunnaei realized the material was wood, just very brightly polished wood. It wrapped around the gem like a tree root.

"I had a dream," the girl continued, "and in the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest. Yes, I thought you might be the one..."

The boy looked back at his fairy, she was flashing furiously and Link shrugged.

The girl blushed cutely and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Here I am going on about prophecy and I don't even know your name."

The boy still said nothing and his fairy flew squarely into his forehead. His head tipped slightly back and he glared at the ball of light. He rubbed the spot and said after clearing his throat, "My name is Link."

"Link...strange...it sounds somehow... familiar. Okay then, Link...I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule - the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil. That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones. I was spying through this window just now." The girl turned and peeked through the window for a moment and said, "The other element from my dream. The dark clouds, I believe they symbolize, is that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

Lunnaei's perspective shifted drastically and she found herself inside the castle not three feet from the Gerudo King. The man was not looking in her direction but knelt, head bowed to Hyrule's King. She looked back to the window in time to see Link's small face appear and he froze. Lunnaei looked back and went still herself; Ganondorf was looking at her, or rather through her at the boy in the window. She never understood until that moment what her Grandpa meant by a look of gleeful cruelty...she did now though and Lunnaei shuddered.

Once again, her perspective shifted her back out into the garden and she saw Link as he sank slowly to the ground. He appeared shaken and as he looked up at the Princess he asked, "Have you told anyone about this?"

"Yes. I told my father about my dream...However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy. But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it and, he wants to conquer Hyrule, no, the entire world! Link...now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule!"

Lunnaei noted that Link continued to stare at nothing, but the Princess, caught up in her plans, did not seem to notice.

"We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce!" she said vehemently. "I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!"

Link gave an unenthusiastic nod to the Princess, as if resigning himself to his fate. He stood up then and the Princess handed him a letter and said, "One more thing, Link, take this letter... I'm sure it will be helpful to you."

Link took the letter and turned to go. He went pale as a ghost when he looked into the imposing red eyes of the woman who now stood blocking the exit. As far as Lunnaei was concerned, that woman appeared from nowhere and her warrior's stance made her look impossibly tall. Her silver hair and the tattoos below her eyes made her seem that much more dangerous. Arms crossed and a stern look upon her face the woman stared down at Link. The boy regained some color when Navi flitted in between her charge and the woman.

The woman, however, ignored the fairy light. She fixed her gaze on the boy and said, "I am Impa of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda." She cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold. My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest." She pulled out an ocarina and said, "This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully..."

Lunnaei stared at the boy's ocarina and felt weak. Small, tan and green, she realized it looked just like...she shut down that train of thought and listened as the boy had no trouble easily picking out the notes the guardian played for him. Lunnaei knew the song as well, and marveled; the hero already knew that song or at least a part of the melody. Impa gave the boy an appraising stare and smiled.

"You are a courageous boy," the Sheikah said. "You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?" The boy hesitated before nodding. "The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song," The boy looked up at her as his fairy popped back into his hat. "Remember it. It will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family."

Lunnaei yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt quite sleepy and when she opened her eyes again she found herself back on Hyrule Field. Link stood a few feet away with the Sheikah as Impa pointed toward the slopes of a mountain to the east.

"Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain, you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up the mountain. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right. We're counting on you."

Lunnaei watched the boy once the Sheikah departed. His expression looked so lost. His fairy flashed, but he ignored it and sat down in the tall grass with apparently no intention of moving from that spot. The fairy flashed very brightly and the boy flopped backward, arms outstretched, staring into the sky. He remained still and silent for a very long time.

"That man in the castle...he's the one from my dream, Navi," Link said to the fairy. "I know I'm the boy I see standing in the rain...Someday I'll have to fight him, maybe even kill him...I don't know how I'm going to do that...The Princess thinks we can stop him...maybe she's right..." He fell silent again.

Lunnaei fidgeted as she picked at the grass and wondered how much of this dream she could trust. It sure felt real..._but it's still just a dream right?_ Lunnaei felt that familiarity pull at her again. When the boy cracked a wicked half smile in response to something the fairy said, she forced herself to put together the answer she could no longer reject. She'd only seen that devilish grin on one face in her whole life.

Grandpa.

Her attention returned to the boy, his smile was gone again and he said, "Do you think I'll ever get to go home?" The fairy flashed her reply and Lunnaei felt his anguish when he replied in a very soft voice, "I don't think so either."

The dream world faded and Lunnaei found herself awake and once again in bed. She glanced at the empty bed beside hers and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. She climbed out of bed and rested her chin on the windowsill. So many questions were running through her head she was having a hard time sorting them all out.

The only thing Lunnaei was certain of was that _her_ Grandfather was the Hero...or maybe it was the other way around. The more she thought about it the more confused she became. She looked at the bed again and wondered where he could be, it wasn't like him to be gone for so long, and Lunnaei asked herself, "Who are you now, Grandpa?"

* * *

"Luna," the Potter said as his eyes fluttered open. Something happened, something odd, he just was not sure what.

"So Rinku, you have a good nap?"

He turned his head to look at the speaker. Malon sat next to him, her expression made him just a bit nervous as he realized, he was still in the middle of the pasture. His thoughts drifted back again, but this time they recalled a pleasant memory of the last time she'd asked him that question. He felt himself blush and he cleared his throat as he sat up and said, "Yes, thank you Malon, it was very restful."

She didn't move when he rose from grass and started to walk back toward the house. The Potter stopped in his tracks when she said, "Stewart finally told his mother of his plans to join the Regulars..." The Potter turned back and saw Malon's small frown.

"That must have been quite a talk you two had." She paused at his pained expression. "I don't blame you, Rinku. I've known 'bout it for a while. He always had his head all-full of valor and destiny. Gods know the boy's had his mind made up since he was twelve," Malon said as she shook her head. "But I'd so hoped he'd outgrow that. Guess I was wrong. Whatever you said made an impression though, never seen that boy so serious and not a peep out of him about his destiny."

Neither said anything for a time and Malon rose from the grass and moved closer to him. She took his arm with practiced ease and said, "Well, whatever the change, when you go to the Temple, would you make an offering for him and ask the Goddesses protection?"

"I'm not planning to go to Castletown," the Potter said carefully.

As they walked back to the house Malon asked,"You're not? Why else would you come to Hyrule all the way from Durstin?"

"I have commission work in the Eastern Province," the Potter insisted.

Malon smiled. "Whatever you say, fairy boy."

* * *

A/N: Portions of the dialogue are taken from text dumps from the OoT. Once again it is late - 12:56am on 01/02/06 - responses for the last chapter I will add to the forum. 


	12. Chapter 11: Hope

A world out of balance is a very dangerous place.  
Believing you can hide from your chosen destiny  
never works out well...it will always catch up with  
you and usually with a vengeance.

* * *

**Reunion**  
**by achitka

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven  
Hope

* * *

**

It was very late when Rinku finally went to his room. He found his granddaughter asleep, but not in bed. Instead, she sat wrapped up in a quilt near the hearth. He lifted her from the chair and she shifted slightly. Several pieces of paper slipped to the floor from beneath the quilt and after he set her lightly on the bed, the Potter picked them up.

Rinku couldn't see any of the detail in the darkened room, so he lit a candle and sat down in the chair. The drawings appeared to be nothing more than quick sketches with some short phrases hastily written underneath. Lunnaei often sketched things, but only made these types of drawings when she didn't want to forget something. As he sifted through the pages, the Potter started to understand why. The sketches showed the day a boy began to realize his destiny. He tried to remember what, if anything, he'd told to his granddaughter about that day. His own scattered thoughts on that subject were what sent him out to the pasture in the first place.

A sketch of Ganondorf Dragmire made him pause and he set the others on the table as he examined it. Drawn with higher level of detail, Lunnaei somehow managed to capture the manic insanity that was always present in the Gerudo King's eyes. The Potter struggled for a moment with the long dormant fury that sent a shudder through him. At the same moment, Lunnaei whimpered in her sleep and the Potter felt uneasy.

Setting aside the picture of his hated enemy, Rinku reminded himself Ganondorf was not there, nor could he be. The thought calmed his rage and the Potter emptied his head of all thoughts of Gerudo. When Lunnaei fell back into a fitful slumber, Rinku sighed. It never occurred to him she'd be so affected by his phantom memories.

He blew out the candle and lay on the other bed. Staring at the ceiling, he fished through his head until he found something more pleasant to dwell on. Most of the best had to do with the Kokiri and a song of thanksgiving sung by them drifted through his head.

_This day of our lives  
We give thanks  
for blessings granted  
Sing our songs  
as spirits listen,  
Hear our prayer  
O' Deku Tree_

_This day of our lives  
We are safe  
within our forest  
In the trees,  
keep us protected  
Hear our prayer  
O' Deku Tree_

_This day of our lives  
We'll see the sun  
Shine through your branches  
To run and play,  
we sing this chorus  
Hear our prayer  
O' Deku Tree_

_This day of my life  
Aid me now,  
this task before me  
ease my fear  
I beg of thee  
Your Graceful wind  
to set me free_

Without thinking, Rinku sang the last part of the song aloud. It wasn't part of the regular song. It was something he made up as he worked his way toward his battle with the giant spider, Queen Ghoma. A simple prayer and a lone child's plea for help to his patron Goddess, Farore.

As his journeys continued, it became a mantra for him as he took to singing it before the worst of his trials. As a boy, he never doubted the Goddess was listening. Aiding him with that grace filled second wind, when he felt he'd reached the end of his endurance.

A brisk wind made the curtains flutter and the Potter watched his granddaughter sit up in bed. Though her eyes were open, she wore a faraway look that made Rinku anxious. He sat up and he blinked when her gaze turned to him. Something in her face wasn't right as she tilted her head and smiled. Still the presence was familiar, almost as if he were meeting an old friend.

"Long has it been since that rhyme was spoken," his granddaughter said in a voice that was not completely her own. Rinku nodded and Lunnaei raised her hand and Rinku felt something move in one of the pockets of his coat. After a moment, a small green stone emerged and floated over to her. It stopped in front of her and with a gesture the girl set it spinning in the air as she whispered familiar sounding words that Rinku did not understand.

"Do not be alarmed, Chosen."

Chosen? Rinku felt a knot forming in his stomach and his breathing turned to gasps as he struggled to wrap his brain around what he was hearing. The stone stopped its spinning and grew larger. It shone with an intense inner green glow and when it reached the size of an orange his granddaughter smiled. She tapped it lightly three times and the stone returned to the Potter. It floated there in front of him and Rinku stared at it, but did not touch it.

"You have lost your way Chosen and the balance of your world is threatened." Lunnaei's eyes never left his as she said, "You must find the one who waits." His granddaughter closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Rinku was a little startled by how raspy it sounded when she released it. "She struggles mightily with it, even now and though it threatens to overwhelm, there is a better chance this child will survive her unseen opponent."

_Might survive? _Rinku didn't know what was happening, but his only concern right now was for Lunnaei. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Rinku found his voice and asked, "What do you mean? What's wrong with Lunnaei and who's waiting?"

The presence did not answer his questions except to say, "You must not allow another to be taken by it. Already, I have transgressed in this matter, Chosen." His granddaughter looked out the window as she smiled to herself and said, "But now, even as then, I cannot resist the call. My stone will lead the way. The one who waits will explain. Fare you well, Chosen."

The presence was leaving but Rinku still had no answers and he blurted out, "At least tell me who you are..."

There was a pause and she said, "Your Graceful Wind."

His granddaughter slumped back into her pillows and Rinku ignored the stone as it dropped onto the bed. He sat next to Lunnaei and rearranged her blankets. She looked so pale in moonlight, something was most definitely wrong. He pulled off his gloves and felt her forehead; it was warm, too warm. He went to the basin and filled it with water. After soaking a towel, he wrung it out and carefully placed it on her head.

"Lunnaei?" he called. "Luna, wake up child." She didn't answer, she only coughed and shifted deeper under the quilt. Rinku re-wet the cloth and replaced it on her head. He fished through her pack and pulled up one of the bottled fairies. He tapped the glass and said to the fairy, "I don't know what's going on, but make sure she stays until I return."

The fairy inside squeaked and Rinku placed the bottle under Lunnaei's pillow. He left the room and headed down the hallway. He had no idea which door belonged to Malon, so knocked on the first he came to. When the door opened, it was a bleary-eyed Stewart that answered.

"Is something wrong Master Rinku?"

"Ah, Stewart, can you wake your mother or grandma and ask them if they have any tallow or bloodroot? Lunnaei's come down with a cough and a bit of a fever..."

"That fast? I hope it not the drops, tallow won't work if it is...I had em last summer, almost killed me."

"Drops? Stewart, what are you..." the Potter's mind skidded to a halt as he thought of the previous summer, _Oh no..._ he grabbed the boy's arms and asked with a little shake, "Stewart, if the tallow didn't work, what did?"

"I...I don't know, Grams said it was some tea they brewed...from a flower that grows on Death Mountain..." The Potter released him and seeing his horrified expression, Stewart stopped and asked, "You don't think...? Oh m'gosh, I'll get Grandma." And disappeared downstairs.

The Potter leaned against the wall as he felt the blood leave his face. _This is my fault, I should have never left home._ he thought. Rinku returned to his granddaughter's bedside and replaced the towel with a fresh one. He brushed her hair from her face and noticed she was sweating now and shivered under the blankets. She coughed again and the Potter remembered this was just how it started with Lunnaei's mother. The healers tried everything but nothing worked and within two days, Teresa was dead.

Malon rushed into the room and closed the window while Stewart lit a lamp. Malon examined Lunnaei quickly and said to Rinku, "She's not as bad as I feared, but we have to get her cooled off. Stewart!" The teen was standing right next to her and jumped. "Get the big tub out of the storeroom and bring it up here."

"Yes Ma'am," Stewart said and bolted from the room. Rinku made to follow, but Malon held him back.

"Rinku, Stewart can handle that. You need to go to the mountain to get those flowers. Take any horse you like."

"But..." Rinku faltered as he felt an odd paralysis start to take over. Caught between his need to stay with Lunnaei and the urge to do something, anything to make it better, the Potter did nothing. His eyes drifted back to his bed and the stone. It still glowed with that eerie green light. When he was young, Rinku used that stone and the portal it created to move himself around within a dungeon or temple. However, it did so with the speed of the wind and that ability saved his life on more than one occasion. It was much bigger now, so perhaps it was stronger.

The presence he felt earlier said she'd a better chance to survive...While he couldn't be sure, the thought helped calm his panic and the beginning of an idea bloomed in his head. Still if it didn't work, he'd have to ride back, and at his age he wasn't feeling all that confident about making that kind of non-stop trip. Rinku returned his gloves to his hands and nodded to Malon when she repeated his name. Stewart arrived with the tub and Rinku helped him settle it where Malon indicated.

"Now wake your mother and have her start warmin' as much water as possible. I'll need you to start bringing pails of water up after that," Malon said. Stewart nodded and disappeared back through the door.

"How long?" Rinku asked pulling Malon's attention back.

"She's probably been sick for at least a day or two..." Malon scowled and replaced the wet towel again. "It's how we lost so many last year. They just seemed to fall asleep and never wake up. I guess that's why the youngin's took to calling it 'drops', 'cause people would just drop off to sleep and be gone."

"But how long do you think I have to get back here?"

Malon's expression was grim as she said, "With no tea, I'd say no more than day, if we're really lucky, maybe a day and a half."

That wasn't enough time, Rinku thought, the trip to Death Mountain was at least two days from here and asked, "Will health fairies help?"

"You have one?" Malon asked.

"Three. There's one under her pillow right now, two more in her pack. Luna caught them so they'll do their best for her, I'm sure."

"That's good," Malon said nodding. "Keep in mind though, fairies can't cure the drops, it's been tried, but they can sure slow it down. I'll change my assessment to at least three days then – one for each fairy. You don't want this to go on that long though, it'll wreck her inside."

"Stewart said he caught-"

"Stewart," Malon said irritated, "was helping me with the sick people brought to us from Castletown. I made him drink that god-awful tea with every meal and he still got sick, though thank the goddesses not as bad as some did. You're wasting time."

"Okay, I'm going and if this works I'll be back by sundown tomorrow." _I hope._ Rinku lifted the stone off the bed; it was only slightly heavier than it used to be. The Potter prayed his thanks to the Great Fairy as he moved his hands through the series of unique gestures she'd taught him as a boy. Strangely, he did not feel the slightest bit of fatigue as he concentrated as much magic as he could still muster into it, while speaking words he never knew the meaning of. Its glow intensified and the radiance left the stone. It hung in the air for a moment while Rinku whispered his made up prayer:

_"This day of my life.  
Aid me now,  
this task before me.  
Ease my fear,  
I beg of thee.  
My Graceful Wind...  
set me free..."_

The glow flashed once and dipped before it shot out the door. Malon stood with her mouth hanging open and watched the ball of light as it left the room.

"What in heaven's name was that?"

"Farore's Wind. It's a long shot but I'm hoping it will bring me back here from Death Mountain."

"But that's so far away."

"I know, it's never worked well outside of a temple or dungeon and never at this distance...but it's my only chance of making it back here by sundown."

"You think it'll work?"

"I don't know, but it's at least worth a try."

"Then you'll be wantin' to take Unarge, just in case. He's the fastest horse on the ranch."

Rinku nodded. He took two steps toward the door and stopped. He turned back and caught Malon up in a fierce hug. "Thank you, Malon, for this and so much more..." He released her and she pushed him gently toward the door.

"Hurry it along fairy boy, we can talk about that when you get back."

Rinku pocketed the stone and his hand brushed against something soft. He pulled a worn stuffed bunny from his pocket and set it on the pillow near Lunnaei, and thought, _You made me promise not to leave, Luna. You were right, all bunnies do have magic, so don't you leave me now._ Rinku then kissed his granddaughter's forehead and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Coming into the house for the third time, Stewart swore when he sloshed some of the water from the pails onto the floor. He still couldn't believe how easily Master Rinku saddled Unarge. That horse never let anyone saddle him, except his grandma. But then, Unarge never let anyone scratch his head either and the Master Potter managed that pretty easily as well. Stewart started up the stairs and wondered what branch of service the Potter used to call home. From the way he'd strapped that stick to his back, Stewart thought for sure he was one of the elite swordsmen. Stewart noticed on his trips to Castletown the way many of the soldiers wore their weapons. He entered the guest room and poured the water into the tub, closely followed by his mother who emptied more hot water right behind. 

"How does the water feel, Marin?" his Grandma asked.

"Warm, but not at all hot," his mother said as she mixed the water with her arm.

"Alright, I'll need you both to help me undress her and get her into the tub."

"Grandma!" Stewart said aghast.

"I'm sorry if this offends your sensibilities, Stewart, but I don't have time for any squabbling."

Everyone hushed when Lunnaei began to thrash furiously under her blankets and went completely taut. His Grandma ripped the quilt back and with his mother's help, managed to keep Lunnaei on the bed as intense shaking beset her. Once the tremor passed, Lunnaei gave a weak cough and settled back into her restless slumber.

Stewart frowned. He knew this was as bad as the 'drops' could get and thought for a moment that Lunnaei stopped breathing all together. The pop of a cork was heard and a tiny pink fairy light emerged from under the sick girl's pillow. His Grandma and mother backed off a bit, not wanting the fairy to become confused as to whom its intended was.

Having never seen a fairy before, Stewart was transfixed as it floated above Lunnaei. The fairy traveled the length of her and drifted back to her chest. It hung there for a moment and quite suddenly shot straight up into the air disappearing through the ceiling. When it returned it was moving so quickly; all three of them nearly missed it. Its glow intensified as it neared the sick girl, diving directly into Lunnaei's chest, its pink glow encompassed her and Lunnaei sunk deeper into the mattress with the force of it. She let out a loose wet, ragged sounding cough and once her breathing settled so did Lunnaei.

Stewart felt his moment of panic wash away as his Grandmother let out a sigh of relief. She signaled to his mother and asked him, "Still feeling shy Stewart?"

"No Ma'am."

"Then let's get her into the tub."

* * *

Unarge was indeed a remarkably fast horse. Still the Potter stuck to the road, he didn't want to risk having the horse stumble in the darkness. The easy rhythm of Unarge's footfalls helped to distract the Potter from his worries as the horse found his own pace. There was a lot of distance to cover before morning. Rinku was relieved when Unarge's surly reputation never manifested as he saddled him. The only real tense moment evaporated with the offer of the first carrot. 

While he was not surprised there were no stahl children around, they tended to shy away from large animals; he did however wonder what became of the poes that used to frequent this area. Ghosts with no real purpose they used to delight in startling travelers on horseback. He'd been riding for at least an hour and hadn't seen or sensed even one. Rinku filed all this in the back of his head and focused on the terrain ahead of him. The tall grass swayed gently in the wind as he slowed the horse. At the crossroad he came to a halt and pulled out his map.

Once there were only three ways you could travel from this place, but that appeared to have changed. Rinku studied the map in the light of the full moon. He located the dot that indicated his place on the field, he said to it, "Show me the safest route on horseback to the Goron City." He watched as the magic embedded within the map caused a thin blue line to snake its way east then north along the river. "Now show me the fastest." A second line appeared, this one red, and Rinku noticed something he'd never seen on the map's face before. A fissure appeared that ran almost the full width of the map where it previously shown only grassy field.

_The balance of your world is threatened _

Rinku didn't doubt the fracture was part of the same, but the why of it...Unarge danced beneath him and the Potter grabbed the reins to keep from being unseated. He scanned the area, as the horse grew even more restless. Rinku half turned in the saddle and caught out of the corner of his eye, the approach of a ball of shimmering light from across the darkened field behind him. The Potter growled and decided if it was making the horse this nervous, he most likely didn't have the time to spare for it. Turning back around, Rinku spurred the horse forward. Unarge, needing no further prompting, took off.

_

* * *

A/N: Yes, this should have been longer - but - too much stuff going not quite right in my world. _

From here on out things will get a little odd, but don't worry, I still plan to include the fun stuff from the OoT…this part just had to be…

Uploaded 2/12/06 8:45pm


	13. Chapter 12: A Chosen's Son

Zomg! Achitka's finally updating this story!!

Meh, if it wasn't apparent before, I'm quite sure it is now. I am a slacker and to make it take even longer I've been rather lackadaisical of late - But in an effort to remedy that I'm doing my best to finish up/update my current stories

- My apologies to everyone.

So with all that said -

* * *

**Reunion**  
by achitka

**Chapter 12  
A Chosen's Son**

* * *

As Lem finished packing the last of his things for his trip there was a soft knock at his door. Glancing up at the clock, he was surprised to see how late it was and wondered just who it could be. The knock repeated so Lem opened his door and found Rivki Mutara half turned away, looking over his shoulder into the darkened street. Lem looked past the teen but saw no one behind him, everything was calm and quiet. Rivki, however, used the opportunity to slip through the partially opened door as he asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Master Lem?"

Lem paused before shrugging and closing the door. He motioned for Rivki to have a seat at the table but the teenager shook his head. Instead, Rivki stood quietly not really looking at anything, hands shoved in his pockets.

After a few minutes of this Lem prompted, "You said you wanted to talk to me."

Rivki shifted abruptly to a bow and said, "Yes sir, I wanted...I need to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes sir," Rivki continued head still bowed, "It was my fault. What happened with Lunnaei, Jerren..." the boy winced and continued, "…the constable. You see what happened that day...Lunnaei didn't start the fight with Jerren. I did."

"I see."

Rivki straightened but didn't meet Lem's gaze, instead he looked around the room. When his eyes finally settled on the table he said, "When you came to the house today, I thought for sure you were there to tell my mother about what I'd done. Did she tell you I was talking to the recruiter?"

Lem nodded and waved it aside saying, "There's no need to explain Rivki, I understand completely."

"Sir?"

"Did a few years in the militia myself, that thankfully, I survived."

"You were in the militia?"

"You say that as if it is an impossibility. It's where I met you father."

"My father was in the militia?"

"No, your father was part of Hyrule's regular army. A group called The Regulars."

"Regulars?"

"Yes, mounted Pike men, the best of the best."

Rivki smiled and said, "I really do want to join, but..."

"But you don't want to leave your family without a man in the house."

"Yeah, so is the offer still open? For the job I mean."

"It is, in fact you can start now if you'd like."

"That'd be great Master Lem. There's one other thing-"

Their conversation was cut short by a second knock on the door and Lem noticed the momentary look of panic in Rivki's eyes when they heard the knock again. This must be the other thing.

"Now who could that be? Rivki, why don't you wait for me in my father's room and I'll see who's at the door."

The boy didn't need to be told twice. He let out a relieved, "Yes sir," and disappeared through the indicated door. When Lem heard the bedroom door close, he reached for the doorknob. Pulling it open he found Constable Haynes standing with his hand raised, ready to knock again. With him were two additional people Lem did not recognize. The first was a man about his height but bulkier in stature. The other was only slightly shorter but of a more slight frame. Still Lem couldn't make out the features of either since they were standing outside the small ring of light his opened door created. His attention went back to Constable Haynes when he was asked, "May we have a moment of your time, Master Lem?"

"Of course, please come in."

Backing up, Lem pulled the door all the way open. The constable stepped inside followed by the others. At first he thought the smaller companion to be a girl, but when they pulled back the hood of their cloak, Lem realized it was a boy. He still did not recognize him, but something in the way the dim lamplight shone on his shoulder length blond hair tugged at Lem's memory. He couldn't begin to guess how old he might be, though in truth, he looked no older than Lunnaei, but with striking blue eyes, that reminded him of someone. Someone he knew well.

_Why is he so familiar? _Lem wondered.

The larger man entered with barely a sound and stood beside the boy with arms crossed. Both were dressed in informal military style so Lem decided they were part of the militia recruitment team. His attention though remained on the boy as he tried to puzzle out why he looked so familiar. When his eyes finally did reach the other man's face, Lem cocked an eyebrow.

Toma Durstin. Though he'd not seen the man in twenty odd years, there was no mistaking the thin blue lightning bolt tattoos running the length of either side of Toma's long, broad face. _He must have finally made Commander,_ Lem thought. He already knew how Toma had acquired the scar that split the one on the left. The big man regarded Lem with an expression of mild amusement, no doubt, Lem decided; he was remembering their last encounter.

Toma's family was amongst the town's founding members, all were held in very high esteem...excluding Toma that is. Instead of the mayor-dom arranged for him as a child, he chose to leave the village and pursue his dream of becoming one of Hyrule's Elite Rangers. With Toma's absence a new Mayor was selected, this time, from another family. This never sat well with Toma's father, who forbade anyone of the household to ever speak of Toma again.

They were an unusual pair to say the least. Turning his attention back to the constable, Lem said, "Good Evening, Constable Haynes. What can I do for you?"

The Constable's kept his eyes on Lem, but there was tension in his voice as he said, "We're looking for Rivki Mutara. We stopped by his home but his mother said you'd recently taken him on as an apprentice."

"Did she?"

"Then he's not your apprentice?" the boy asked.

"Actually, he'll be my father's, but since he is traveling at the moment, I decided to take Rivki on in a different capacity until my father returns. He should be asleep in the next room, would you like me to wake him?" Lem ask and was surprised by how calm he sounded. He'd never bent the truth this much in his life, but for whatever reason it must have been what the Constable was hoping to hear since he let out a relieved sigh.

"No, no, let the boy sleep. I'm sure we'll be able to sort it all out in the morning," the constable said. Turning to his companions, he motioned toward the door and added, "I'll escort you back to the Inn."

"That won't be necessary Constable Haynes." It was the boy that spoke, or at least that's what Lem assumed since the voice he heard was distinctly young and oddly feminine. While it fell on his ears from the boy's general direction, at the same time it didn't. _How very odd,_ Lem thought. "We thank you for you assistance in this matter, Constable."

Lem could see this boy was accustomed to giving orders and having them followed without question. Young though he may be, he definitely was not someone to trifle with. The Constable was clearly unnerved as he nodded and shot Lem a tense look before heading out the door.

No sooner had it closed than Lem found himself wrapped up in a bone-crunching embrace from the much larger Toma. When his feet left the floor Lem was tempted, but resisted the urge to head butt the man. He did not want to start a pitched battle in the middle of his home. Not to mention he'd not wrestled with anything more than his potter's wheel for a very long time.

"Toma, please, you're going to injure him. We did not come all this way to settle an old grudge." The calm authority of the boy's voice, again, tickled at Lem's memory.

"Yes Sir," Toma said, and immediately released Lem while taking a step back.

Lem caught his balance and after taking a moment to catch his breath, said, "It's good to see you too, Toma. Hoping for a rematch, I see."

Toma growled but made no reply, instead he shifted his shoulders causing the bones in his neck to pop.

Lem kept his eyes on Toma as he offered the other a seat at the table, which the boy accepted. Toma remained where he was so Lem sat down and the boy asked, "How long has Rivki been apprenticed?"

"Only a short time," Lem answered.

"He expressed an interest in joining the militia, do you know why that changed?"

"I don't believe it has."

"Then may we speak to him?"

"The boy is barely fourteen. Is the militia so hard up for men they are stooping to recruiting children?"

The boy leaned forward and answered quite seriously, "I'm sure you're aware of the devastation wrought by last summer's plague. The sickness took a heavy toll, not just on the citizenry, but the regular army as well. Once an interest is expressed we are beholden to follow up on it. For the time being we are taking volunteers, but if the current border situation flares up, conscription may become necessary."

"Can it wait until morning?"

"Unfortunately no, we are under time constraints. We must gather who we can and return to our base camp as soon as possible."

Lem glanced at Toma; the ranger's face was a mask of muted anger. Lem was sure there was more to the story than that, but put it off for now.

"You planning a journey, Master Lem?"

"Yes. I have some deliveries to make."

"I see and Rivki is to remain here?"

"Yes, I need him to look after things and do some detail work."

"Will you be traveling to Hyrule?"

Lem thought this an odd question to ask, there was definitely more going on then just militia recruitment. Unsure if he should answer Lem remained silent.

"How about I just beat it out of him instead," Toma offered taking a step forward.

"Toma, please do not interrupt again."

The Ranger stiffened at the rebuke, returning to his previous position. There was a waver in the air around them and the boy's appearance flickered. Lem was left a bit speechless as the maleness of the boy's features melted away. The person in front of him now flickered again leaving only boy's face behind. It lasted only a moment, but Lem realized, this was no boy. Whoever was in front of him was making use of a blinding spell and was a girl to boot.

The boy noted the intensity of his stare and murmured, "Of course, I should have realized..." His face turned thoughtful as they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, but Lem noticed the way the boy's eyes strayed around the room taking in, Lem was sure, the smallest details.

"I was only assuming your destination was Hyrule, but from the look of it you plan on being gone awhile."

Lem glanced at his belongings stacked neatly a few feet away and decided lying about it would lead to real trouble so answered, "Yes."

"You are his son, correct?"

"His son...?" Lem asked and continued to stare at the boy.

"Yes, the son of the Master Potter, Rinku Namaki?"

"Yes...what has any of this to do with Rivki?"

The person in front of him did not answer his question except to say, "Will you tell me where he's gone?"

"Who?"

An odd smile crossed the boy's lips and Lem blinked as the strange shift in the other's appearance happened again only this time the Lem there was a distinct 'pop' in the air around them. Lem gaped as he now sat across from the most strikingly beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. The entire situation left him confused. She looked so familiar...yet not and caught up in his wondering Lem almost missed what she said next.

"Your father, Rinku. Can you tell me where he's gone?"

Unsure now of how much information he should offer, Lem asked, "Can you at least tell me why you want to know?"

"I will tell you, if you tell me why you lied to the Constable."

"I didn't lie to the Constable."

"You said Rivki was your apprentice. Clearly he is not."

"No, I said he'd be my father's apprentice and that I'd offered him a position until my father returns."

"Clever, but you are still dancing around the truth."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Lem got that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the so far random pieces of information began to tumble into place. He blinked when the girl's familiarity suddenly lent itself a name. Princess Zelda? That was just impossible. The Princess of his father's stories would likely be in her sixties by now and though he'd never once seen the Princess of Hyrule, this girl fit his father's description down to the last detail. Unless...

"Not to change the subject and pardon me for asking, but why would a girl like you be roaming the countryside with Toma?"

She appeared startled only for a moment and said quietly, "You truly are his son. I had doubts. Few have the ability to see past the blinding spell that hides my true self. This explains your wariness. Most see only what my Grandmother intended; yet you can see me as I am. From the expression on your face, you may have even guessed my name." She stared past him a moment longer and when the girl brought her attention back to Lem, she said, "I will be frank, Master Lem, and tell you that I was sent. As you may have already surmised we are here for more than just gaining new bodies for the army."

"Then why?"

"I was sent to locate the Chosen."

"Chosen? Are you saying this Chosen person is my father?"

"I am."

Lem cocked an eyebrow and did a double take when he took in the full meaning of her words. "Then you really are..."

"Yes."

"Really?"

She smiled as she nodded. "I must find him quickly. We have need of him."

"We meaning..."

"The people of Hyrule."

* * *

And that's it for this one - Guess I'd best get to work on Nagori

oh my 08/07

--


	14. Chapter 13: The One Who Waits

Zomg! Achitka's finally updating this story!!

Meh, if it wasn't apparent before, I'm quite sure it is now. I am still a slacker of grand proportions...and to make it take even longer I'm also incredibly lazy. I noted at the ending of the chapter prior to this one, that it was incomplete. I've finished it this time and while I am hopeful there won't be another huge gap between posting...I know myself better than that. Still it's funny how one piece of music can force me bodily back into a story I've been studiously ignoring since last year.

- My apologies to everyone.

So with all that said -

* * *

**Reunion**  
by achitka

**Chapter 13**

The One Who Waits

* * *

Unarge was indeed a remarkably fast horse. Still the Potter stuck to the road, he didn't want to risk having the horse stumble in the darkness. The easy rhythm of Unarge's footfalls helped to distract the Potter from his worries as the horse found his own pace. There was a lot of distance to cover before morning. Rinku was relieved when Unarge's surly reputation never manifested as he saddled him. The only real tense moment evaporated with the offer of the first carrot.

While he was not surprised there were no stahl children around, they tended to shy away from large animals; he did however wonder what became of the poes that used to frequent this area. Ghosts with no real purpose they used to delight in startling travelers on horseback. He'd been riding for at least an hour and hadn't seen or sensed even one. Rinku filed all this in the back of his head and focused on the terrain ahead of him. The tall grass swayed gently in the wind as he slowed the horse. At the crossroad he came to a halt and pulled out his map.

Once there were only two ways you could travel from here, but that appeared to have changed. Studying the map in the light of the full moon, he located the dot that indicated his place on the field and said to it, "Show me the safest route on horseback to the Goron City." The Potter watched as the magic embedded within the map caused a thin blue line to snake its way east then north along the river. "Now show me the fastest." A second line appeared, this one red, and Rinku noticed something he'd never seen on the map's face before. A fissure appeared that ran almost the full width of the map where it previously shown only grassy field, effectively splitting Hyrule in half.

_The balance of your world is threatened _

Rinku didn't doubt the fracture was part of the same, but the why of it...Unarge danced beneath him and the Potter grabbed the reins to keep from being unseated. He scanned the area, as the horse grew even more restless. Rinku half turned in the saddle and caught out of the corner of his eye, the approach of a ball of shimmering light from across the darkened field behind him. The Potter growled and decided if it was making the horse this nervous, he most likely didn't have the time to spare for it. Turning back around, Rinku spurred the horse forward following the course set by the red line on the map. Unarge, needing no further prompting, took off.

Hammering along at top speed, Rinku let Unarge pick his own path through the knee-high grass as he bent close to the horse's neck. Glancing ahead, he realized they were probably headed straight for the large gorge he's seen on the map earlier. This turned out to be the case and though surprised that they'd come upon so quickly, he wasn't particularly interested in tumbling over the edge in the darkness either. So the Potter eased Unarge into a right turn as he twisted to try and get a glimpse at whatever was following them.

The light wasn't gaining ground, but what wasn't apparent before were the three smaller purple lights that now overtook the larger ball. Zipping along, they dove in and out of sight into the grass. The smaller ones were moving much faster and were undoubtedly catching up. Weaving would only tire Unarge faster and he'd definitely need all the stallion's speed just to maintain the distance between himself and whatever those balls of light were behind him. Rinku continued along the fissure, still leaning in close, relying on his knees to nudge the horse in the direction of the bridge that he could now see in the distance. As they continued pounding through the grass, Rinku also remembered just how very much he loved riding. He would have preferred not being chased, but he smiled in spite of that.

Reaching the entrance to the bridge, horse and rider slowed only long enough to make the turn. As they neared the halfway point, Rinku became aware that some of the side sections were missing from the bridge and pulled up hard on the reins, Unarge skidded to a halt and both Rinku and the horse looked down into a very deep gorge.

_Well that certainly explains the red line,_ he thought.

The horse nickered in an irritated way, echoing his rider's thoughts as Rinku checked on the whereabouts of his followers. He noted the large ball was still a good ways off, and that the smaller purple ones had already halved the distance between them. While it was too dark to try and assess the true distance of the gap, he could at least see the other side and that it was slightly lower. Unarge was a Lon Lon horse, so there was a very good chance he'd been trained as a jumper as well as for distance. Rinku knew he'd only get one chance at this before the smaller caught up to them.

"How do you feel about this one, eh?" Rinku asked leaning over to look into the abyss below. The only way to survive these sorts of things was to go full out, halfway would only get you killed in a messy way and the Potter felt a strange mix of dread filled excitement. When the horse whinnied and shook its head. The Potter smiled and said, "Me too, so I'll let you decide. Do we wait?"

Unarge whinnied again and abruptly trotted back to the entrance of the bridge then turned to face toward the gap, pawing at the ground.

"As I thought, you're as bad as me," Rinku said. This was also good; a horse that lacked confidence would be a bad thing at this point. The Potter adjusted himself after taking a last look at the lights. "Alright then…Heeya!"

Unarge took off, gaining speed even faster than last time. The horse wasn't holding anything back and Rinku kept his eyes glued to the bridge, knowing Unarge was relying on him to give him to signal the jump. Squeezing his knees into the horse's sides, Rinku snapped gently back on the reins and felt his stomach drop as he and the horse lifted into the air. Leaning as far forward as he dared, the Potter refused to close his eyes and prayed harder than he had for some time.

They weren't going to make it. Or so Rinku first thought. Unarge's weight was now working against them, but just as gravity started to take hold, the smaller purple lights finally caught up with them. Almost too quickly for the Potter to track, the lights shot below them, each exploding in succession causing a strong updraft that lent the pair just a little more buoyancy. Just a little longer in the air. Just enough lift to make the crossing.

Surprisingly the horse took it all in stride. Landing hard on the other side of the broken bridge, the horse stumbled a bit, but still somehow managed to keep his footing without toppling over. Rinku immediately dismounted and examined the horse. Concerned Unarge might have broken a bone from the force of it; he pulled the horse gently forward but noticed no limp in the horse's gait. Pulling out a few of the carrots and Rinku patted the horse as he offered them up saying, "Thank you, you're one helluva mount, Unarge. Malon will be most pleased."

The horse grunted as if this should have been obvious from the beginning and shook out his mane after head butting the Potter taking the carrots. Unarge had responded perfectly. Rinku truly couldn't have wished for a better horse in this situation, but for all that, Unarge was exhausted from the effort and Rinku knew he'd need a few minutes rest before they started out. Though a larger animal than Epona, he lacked some of the mare's maneuverability, but for sheer stamina and power, the stallion responded as if he'd been born for this task. The Potter paused in his thoughts and realized that was entirely likely.

Rinku continued to absently scratched the horse's ears as he pondered again at the source of both lights, the purple ones especially. Since coincidence was something that simply never existed in his world, there was no way to tell if they meant to help or hinder. Obvious conclusion, Hyrule was definitely messed up. The more time Rinku spent within its borders, the more he felt the bothersome magical pressure that driven him from it so long ago.

Looking back across the gap the Potter saw that the larger finally caught up with them. It flew off the edge of the bridge heading straight for them. Pulling out the axe handle, Rinku set himself just in case. As he suspected, the ominous glowing ball of something, lacked the momentum to carry it fully across the gap. Clipping the very end of the bridge, it shattered, sending up a spray of sparkles that dazzled the Potter for a moment. Unlike the smaller ones though, there was no explosion and Rinku walked over to the edge and watched the pieces as they disappeared into the blackness of the gorge. _That is a long drop, _Rinku thought and turned to leave but had only taken a few steps and froze when he heard a voice he never imagined he'd hear again.

"Hey! Don't leave!"

It was coming from the gorge and Rinku returned to the rim and blinked when a small yellow fairy popped up in front of him. It dove back and Rinku followed the fairy with his eyes until he saw the figure sitting on an outcrop. He stared at the sandy blond boy dressed in green and wondered if it were in fact one of the forest children. He was a long way from the lost woods if he was. Fado? His memory of this kokiri was scattered at best. Though Rinku remembered Fado could often be found amongst Mido's posse of loyal followers, he rarely joined in the harassment of Mr. No Fairy, but then he never tried to stop it either. Only Saria was brave enough to do that.

Reaching down Rinku plucked the kokiri from his precarious spot and set the boy down.

"Wow, thanks mister, I thought I was a goner for sure."

Rinku nodded, Fado it seems did not recognize him. This didn't surprise the Potter, a lot of years had passed since he last visited the Kokiri Village. Fado sat down and pulled his knees up under his chin resting his head on them and Rinku asked, "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"I think so," Fado replied.

"How did you end up down there anyway?"

"Well, I was waiting on the bridge for someone when it just broke in half. I lost my balance then I was stuck where you found me."

"That must have been quite frightening."

"Yeah, but I need to make sure I don't miss him," Fado said smiled up at the Potter and Rinku remembered what the goddess told him through Lunnaei.

_"You have lost your way Chosen and the balance of your world is threatened. You must find the one who waits."_

There was one unshakable rule amongst the Deku's children. If you left his forest you'd die, but here sat Fado at the center of a broken bridge, in the middle of the night, obviously frightened, waiting for someone Rinku was very certain was himself. The Potter sighed even as he thought of how his task was now further complicated. Looking down at the boy, he squelched his irritation, but there was no doubt about it. He'd have to bring the kokiri along. Convincing him might prove problematical though.

"So what's your name?" Rinku asked.

"Fado."

"Nice to meet you, Fado. My name is Rinku. I'm a potter from Durstin."

"Durstin? Where's that?"

"Just outside of Hyrule proper, about few days walk beyond the Lost Woods."

"No kidding? I live in the forest you know."

"You don't say...you must be one of the Kokiri then."

"Yeah! How'd you know that?"

"I'm a good guesser. Mind telling me why are you here?"

"Well I'm only supposed to tell a certain person."

"That's too bad and I am in a bit of a hurry right now, so perhaps we'll meet again some other time." Rinku walked away and patted the horse's neck as he passed by on his way toward the other end of the bridge. Unarge snorted and followed the Potter without any further prompting.

Fado's fairy which had been flashing very brightly smacked the boy square in the middle of his forehead. Once it had Fado's attention the boy tilted his head then suddenly turned to the Potter and shouted, "Link? No way, Bento, he just said his name was Rinku!"

The fairy flashed even brighter as wide-eyed Fado gaped at the potter and said, "Wow, is that really you, Link? What happened to you? You're huge!"

Rinku smiled and nodded remembering his first encounter with an adult after leaving the forest. Fado let out a cheer and the kokiri smiled at the Potter.

"Don't you want to hear it?" Fado asked as he trailed after, doing his best to keep up with the Potter's longer strides.

"Not especially."

"Not a-whatchally?"

"No. You said it was for a certain person."

"Oh yeah...but I didn't know it was you, Link. Mido did says it real important and he said it was from Saria."

Rinku came to an abrupt halt and Fado bumped into him before he came around in front and the Potter asked warily, "Saria?"

"Yeah, Link, and it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, but Mido told me it was real important that I say it right."

"Go ahead then," the Potter prompted while trying to figure out the source of his growing irritation.

"Right! Mido said that Saria said, I should tell you: 'The enemy has found the chosen's son and is bringing him to brother's of the rock'."

Rinku cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You're sure it's chosen's son and not chosen one?"

"Yeah, for sure it was son, cause Mido got real mad when I asked him that."

Rinku glanced in the direction of Death Mountain and sighed. Lem, he knew, was perfectly capable of looking after himself and Rinku almost felt sorry for whoever it was that 'found' his son. It was good information to have, but Lunnaei was his priority and if they were headed for the Goron Pass there was a chance he'd run into him. Again the Potter paused in his thinking and decided the chances of that not happening were pretty slim.

"Fado, why did Mido send _you_?"

Fado blinked at his tone, but only shrugged and said, "Don't know, he told me to deliver that message and come with you to Death Mountain. I have to deliver a message to Link of the Goron's too."

"You don't say?"

"Ummm…it is alright if I come with you right, Link?"

Well that was easier than he expected, but the Potter found it odd that Fado knew where he was headed. Then the only thing that was apparent to the Potter now, was that he was being drawn, however unwillingly, into a much larger conflict. But Rinku was no longer a naïve boy and knew how the game was played. So the Potter waved the kokiri to him and picked the boy up putting him on Unarge. The horse's only reaction was to jostle his new passenger, causing Fado to clutch the saddle horn. Rinku smiled up at Fado to reassure him as he patted the horse's neck.

Lost in thought the Rinku twitched when Fado asked, "Link, why did you leave that time? Didn't you want to stay with us in the forest? The Deku Sprout said it was cause you were really a Hylian who was destined to be a great hero."

The potter did not stop smiling, but he did realize what was at the source of his irritation. There was no reason for it really, but, there it was so he said, "Fado, do me a favor, call me Rinku from now on."

"Why, isn't your name Link anymore?"

"No, not for a very long time."

"Oh okay. Does that mean you're not a hero anymore?"

Taking the reins down, the Potter started walking and replied, "Exactly that."

* * *

And that's it for this one -

6/15/08 oh my-- good lord...well at least I managed it before august .


	15. Chapter 14: Lem's Education

Oh my - yesh the thread of this story is pulling at me rather relentlessly - so I decided it needed to get out of my head. The flashbacky sort of stuff here is actually needed to make some of the events that will happen later make sense - curse the character development team screaming in my head.

* * *

**Reunion**

by achitka

**Lem's Education**

* * *

Sitting at his kitchen table, Lem rolled the empty teacup in his hands as he mulled things over once the Princess and Toma left. Even after finding out just who the girl was, Lem was not inclined to volunteer any information. Lyeis already told him the recruiters had been in town for weeks and it just seemed odd that she would ask why his father would be headed to Hyrule, since it was common knowledge throughout the village. The Princess also did not ask any questions regarding Lunnaei, nor did she ask if anyone accompanied his father, so he decided it must be information that she already had. The hairs on his neck twitched with every question, as if trying to warn him that something about all this was not what it appeared to be so Lem stuck to facts. He told her about the letter and invitation to do some commission work, but instead of telling them he was headed for the Eastern Province; he said his father was headed for Castletown.

He learned the 'situation at the border' that the Princess referred to earlier actually involved the Goron and she suggested he join their party, if only for security's sake. Still Lem got the feeling that her 'suggestion' was more of an indirect order. She went on to tell him that for the past few weeks the border crossings were closed so was curious as to how his father might have entered Hyrule. While Lem did have an idea or two, he kept them to himself and told the Princess that his father had actually left earlier than that, so most likely went through the pass before it was officially closed.

Though the Princess outwardly appeared to accept this answer, something in her demeanor left Lem wondering if perhaps she had a few of her own. She likely knew all the stories of the Hero of Time. She was the Princess of Hyrule after all, third in line to succession to the throne behind her older brothers. Now the Princess of Hyrule specifically named his father the Chosen Hero of Destiny. The Hero of Time, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage and wielder of the Sword of Evil's bane, the Master Sword. A figure of legendary proportions no matter how you looked at it.

Lem always assumed he knew nothing very specific about his father's past since his father's only comments regarding it were often times vague and unhelpful. When Lem remembered the odd assortment of people who'd pass through the village from Hyrule that knew his father in the past, you'd think he'd have figured it out, since it was in fact his father that trained him to fight. If all the stories of the Hero he'd been told since childhood were true. He knew his father's past in minute detail.

There was still a gap in that history of almost thirteen years. From the time the hero finished his quest, to the time he came to the tiny speck that was Durstin at the age of twenty-three, over forty years prior. The village was nothing more than an outpost and a much rougher place back then. His mother said Rinku drifted in from Hyrule like so many others and for whatever reason, stayed and though well past the age, he was apprenticed to and later adopted by the Master Potter Touji Namaki.

With him, his father learned a trade, got married, settled down and started a family. By the time he was eight years old, Lem was quite sure if his father wasn't the military sort, but that did not stop Lem from nagging his father constantly to teach him how to fight. That's what father's were supposed to do. When his father initially refused, Lem didn't really care since he was expecting that answer and fell in with a group of teenagers. They were a bit rough, but they at least taught him what he thought he wanted to learn. By age ten Lem thought himself a right proper warrior and challenged his father to a skirmish. Once again, his father refused. At the time Lem took this as sign of cowardice on his father's part. He did not understand why his father was so afraid to fight him.

When the village found itself under attack later that same year by band of notorious outlaws, Lem was actually excited at the chance to show off his skills. It was a daring raid happening so close to sunrise they caught everyone unawares. Eleven of the outlaws that attacked that day were killed, most by arrows but Lem didn't know at the time it was his father that shot them. In the aftermath it was discovered that two of the Leyton girls were missing, Teresa and her older sister, Rose. Lem knew Teresa; she was a year younger and kinda annoying, being the village school's know-it-all. Her sister Rose was a few years older and very beautiful. A posse was formed to bring the girls back and they left the village just before sundown.

Lem was barely twelve at the time so was not allowed to join in. His father likewise did not join the posse but he did attend the meeting and listened to the then mayor John Durstin. Lem watching from balcony was surprised when his father told them flat out, they'd never catch the kidnappers going off half-cocked. After being shouted down by the more aggressive group, his father left the meeting hall. This only served to further cement Lem conclusion that his father was a coward. Embarrassed by his father's behavior, Lem edged his way toward the exit in hopes he wouldn't be seen and was confused by what he saw outside.

The missing girls' mother, Trinia Leyton, stood before his father calmly pleading with him to find her daughters. Lem couldn't hear everything that was being said, but it sounded like she was reminding him that they'd met once a long time ago. His father's expression was unreadable, but something changed as his father nodded and went home. Why she would think his father could help was a mystery to him.

After watching the riders leave, Lem went to talk to his mother. He found her in the kitchen and Lem wondered at the expression of worry on her face as she stared out the window. He could see his father now sat beneath that cherry tree, staring at the sword that was stuck in the ground in front of him. _Where the hell did he get that,_ Lem wondered. He was about to ask when his mother said without turning, "Go with him, Lem. Make sure he remembers to come home."

It was a strange thing for his mother to say but when Lem looked out again, he realized his father was up and moving in the opposite direction that the posse had taken. The sword was now strapped on his father's back and Lem could tell his father was headed for the forest. A bit irritated, Lem followed his mother's instructions and trailed after his father as he entered a nearby cornfield. He had no idea where his father was going or what he was up to, but Lem decided there was no point in stopping now and continued to follow as his father. Lem watched and wondered as his father kept his eyes on the ground, skirting the edge of the forest.

His father knelt down only once, touching something on the ground and abruptly turned into the woods. When Lem caught a moment or two later, he knelt in the same place and saw the lone hoof print, mixed with several deer tracks. Lem started down the deer path half lost in thought. There hadn't been much rain this year so the ground was pretty hard. Anybody would have missed that who wasn't trained for it so it surprised him how easily his father picked up and was able to track the brigands through these dense woods.

If his father knew he was there he gave no sign but he never got far enough ahead that Lem lost sight of him. As they traveled silently and steadily through the night, Lem wondered how his father managed to keep moving, since he was already dead tired. He also knew that if he stopped to rest now, he'd be hopelessly lost.

The sounds of an encampment brought Lem to a halt and he realized he could no longer see his father and felt a moment of panic. A hand slipped quietly over his mouth from behind and the whispered voice of his father said, "It's just me, Lem."

Lem nodded and his father lowered his hand to his shoulder and asked, "Why are you here, son?"

"I can help, Pop."

"Can you? You don't have a weapon, what will you do?"

"I can…I don't know."

His father closed his eyes and went very still as the sounds of the camp flowed to them through the stillness of night. Lem noticed his father's fingers were tapping on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, his father opened his eyes and sighed as if resigning himself to something unpleasant. Reaching behind his back, he pulled out an object that glinted in the waning moonlight and said, "Take this."

His father handed him what was either a really long dagger or a truly short sword. The worn wooden hilt was smooth with leather strips wrapped around it, the top of which bore a single red gem. This was a way better sword than the one Lem used at home and it fit in his hand like it was supposed to be there…like this was what he was born to do and Lem got the weirdest sinking feeling that actually frightened him.

"There are more of them here than I was expecting, so maybe it's good that you're here. I'll need you to do something for me."

_He was glad? _Again Lem nodded.

"Cut the paddock and leads to all but two of the horses. Try not to startle them and-"

Lem's hand tightened around the hilt of the small sword. This was his chance.

"Pop, I can fight you know."

"Yes, I do know, I've seen you but there are too many of them and you lack experience."

Lem blinked and said, "You saw me?" When his father nodded, Lem was at a loss.

"I know what you're feeling, son, but now isn't the time to test your strength, especially against men of this ilk. Even I'm going to be a bit pressed and I simply don't have time to explain what's about to happen. I had hoped..." His father never finished the thought instead he continued his instructions from earlier handing Lem a second object. This turned out to be a small red stone. "Once the shouting starts I want you to blow on this three times and toss it into the paddock then wait nearby until I find you. Ready?"

Lem again nodded in response.

"Remember, stay out of sight until I find you."

"Yes, sir," Lem replied and was a bit startled when his father melted into the landscape. _That was weird,_ he thought. Still he didn't understand that if his father knew he could fight, why wouldn't he let him? Lem did as he was told and after cutting the leads, he noticed the weird fog settling all about the camp. It left a slight damp tingly sensation on his skin and Lem decided this must be part of what his father was talking about so he took up a position in a nearby tree.

When chaos erupted in the camp, Lem climbed a little higher when two of the outlaws flew out of the fog and smashed into the tree he was sitting in. Remembering the stone, Lem blew on it three times before he sent it sailing in the direction of the horses. There was a bright flash and the horses scattered. Men were already shouting and running every which way in the swirling mist, Lem had no idea where his father even was.

A voice that was too high pitched to be one of the outlaws caught his attention and Lem was trapped in a moment of indecision that only ended when he saw three figures head off in that direction followed by a fourth. One of the girls must be free and if she got lost in the fog, that would be just as bad as being still tied up. Deciding he better try to help, Lem carefully climbed down and moved carefully from tree to tree in the direction he thought he'd heard the voice. He was about to give up when he smacked into Teresa who was moving in the opposite direction.

It was still pretty dark, but Teresa looked like she was about to let out a scream and Lem quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, which the girl promptly bit as she tried to run away.

"Damn it Teresa, it's me Lem," he said in a hiss, grabbing her shirt. It tore a little as she continued to pull away from him. Lem tightened his grip on her shirt, he knew he'd lose her in the fog for sure. Swinging her around so she could see his face she stopped struggling and Lem let go.

"It really is you, isn't it?" the question came out as whispered disbelief. Lem noticed her clothes were a mess and there were a few splotches on her face he wasn't entirely sure was dirt. There were twigs and grass in her dark hair that and Lem felt himself getting very angry, what the hell did they do to her?

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" Lem paused as he realized the ridiculousness of what he'd just said. "How'd you get out?" he asked and cut the rope that held the girls arms at her sides. Her face collapsed into an expression of despair.

"I don't know, one minute I was tethered with a chain to that pole in the middle of camp, then the fog came...there was a loud clang and a voice told me to run...so I did, then I ran into you."

"Where is your sister?"

"I don't know that either, they kept us separate. They kept telling me they were going to sell me to...and they said..."

Lem really couldn't imagine what she'd been told, but from the way she was shaking it was probably nothing good and he said, "You don't gotta tell me Teresa. It'll be alright, my Pop's here too, I know he'll find her. Come on, we should wait over here." Lem guided the girl toward the horses and helped her climb the tree. When the sounds of fighting no longer reached his ears, Lem noticed the fog was also dissipating and decided it was safe enough to come out of the tree.

This turned out to be a bad assumption and once he reached the ground he found the point of a sword against his chest and heard a voice that was not his father's ask, "What 'ave we 'ere boyo?"

The man was large and Lem gazed up into a face that already sported a number of scars. The outlaw looked unsteady. His right arm hung useless at his side with a nasty sword slice from shoulder to elbow that was bleeding heavily. The man pushed the sword a little harder into Lem's chest and repeated his question.

"Name yournself boyo," this came out as a low growl and Lem winced as he was forced to take a step back, bumping into the tree. The man glanced up and saw Teresa still on one of the lower branches and shoved Lem aside. "Well, well, it looks like my lit'le kitten 'as taken to the trees." Teresa flinched at the sound of the man's voice and scrambled higher.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Lem shouted and launched himself at the man. The outlaw returned his attention to the boy only long enough to grab Lem's shirt and give him a rough shake. He sneered at Lem, yanking him up into his face. "Think yersef a right proper hero, do you boyo?"

A moment later an arrow appeared through the man's throat that stopped barely short of Lem's left eye. Blood spilled out of the man's mouth covering the front of him and this time Teresa did scream. Lem gaped at the man as his face went slack and he fell over dead, dragging the already terrified Lem along with him to the ground. He'd never seen someone die right before his eyes like that and Lem looked away from the sightless eyes that stared accusingly at him. Horrified Lem struggled to loose his shirt still caught in the dead man's grip.

"I told you to stay out of sight."

Lem froze and blinked when something warm dripped past his eye briefly clouding his vision. Using his sleeve to clear it away he turned over to see his father slowly lowering a bow. Lem remembered then the outlaws that were killed the same way during the attack on the village. That meant his father was likely the one that shot them. It was then that the boy noticed the intensity in his father's blue eyes, that prior to that moment, Lem would never have believed his father even capable of. Once Lem finally managed to untangle himself from the dead man, he struggled to his feet and replied, "I'm sorry Pop, it won't happen again."

His father's words were calm and though he didn't shout, this wasn't the usual anger Lem would experience when he disobeyed him. It just didn't sound quite right...Lem couldn't put his finger on it, but it was different. The tone sounded dangerous and completely unforgiving. In short, it was downright frightening. For the first time in his whole life Lem felt genuinely afraid of the man who was his father. When his father's eyes narrowed slightly, Lem gulped sure that if he moved from that spot something really bad would happen.

"See that it doesn't," his father replied.

"Yes sir."

A sharp pain on his scalp brought Lem's hand to his head and Lem felt a wet stickiness that he realized as he stared at his hand, was his own blood. The arrow must have nicked him. Reaching in his pocket Lem pulled out a small handkerchief and pressed against the wound. The fog was nearly gone now and he could see what was previously shrouded in the mist. Lem started when Teresa came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder whispering, "Lem, how did your dad do all this?"

It was an overwhelming sight. Every one of the outlaws in the camp was either dead or nearly so. As he looked around at the chaos strewn all around, Lem didn't know how to answer that question and shrugged. His father hated fighting...it was then he realized just how very wrong he was about this man he'd always thought of as unremarkable. It was a discovery that Lem was totally unprepared for and it took a poke in his back from Teresa to prompt Lem to move again.

"Ask him," Teresa said. She remained behind him as unsure as he was of the man in front of them. "Please Lem..."

Lem nodded and asked in shaky voice, "Pop? Did you find Rose? "

Ais father's expression didn't change much, but Lem thought he saw a moment of pain flicker across his features as he shouldered the bow and said quietly, "This way."

Teresa pushed Lem forward and he reluctantly moved in the direction his father indicated. Why not just tell them? When they stopped at a half collapsed tent near the edge of the camp, Teresa called out, "Rosie, are you in there?"

"Teri? You're safe."

The voice from inside the tent sounded relieved but very weak, not at all well and Teresa, who initially rushed ahead, stopped as if frozen in place. When she looked back, Lem could tell she didn't want to go inside as tears welled up and his father only nodded to her unspoken question. Turning back, Teresa wiped the tears from her face and pulling back the flap went inside.

"Brave girl," his father said to no one in particular. Questions were piling up in his head all of which he was too afraid to ask. Lem wanted to ask what happened but instead decided to retrieve the horses. His father stopped him however and said, "We can't leave yet, Lem. There are a few things that need taking care of here. Since it's your wish to become a soldier, I'll need to teach you the things that they usually forget to mention in training camp."

"Yes sir," Lem replied, but was surprised as for the next hour they collected the dead and all their weapons. They piled both up together near the pole that Teresa had been chained to, Lem spared a moment to examine what was left of it and noted the links were cut clean.

Once they accomplished that, Lem learned another thing about his father he never knew. His father could control magic, a lot of it. That really was a rare trait these days; few people outside of Hyrule's elite possessed the ability. His father pulled out that red stone again. Lem wasn't sure when his father retrieved it but he supposed that didn't actually matter. With worried fascination he watched his father as he spoke words that Lem didn't understand, made a few hand gestures, blew on the stone once and cast his hand in the direction of the piled up corpses.

Lem's mouth dropped open as a huge fireball left his father's hand. It instantly engulfed the entire pile, sending up a plume of acrid smoke. The bodies were rapidly consumed by the magical fire that reduced them to ash in a matter of minutes. Visibly tired now his father knelt down and called him over. Lem approached with a feeling of dread and he started when his father put a hand on his shoulder. Lem knelt next to him and they remained in front of the still smoldering ashes for some time as his father stared at it and when Lem started to fidget, his father said, "I guess you're wondering why we are doing this."

Lem didn't want to admit that he didn't know and before today, he thought himself ready for anything. The realization that he was not, embarrassed him. Those men attacked his home so as far a Lem was concerned; just got what they deserved. Still, he was determined to show his father that he was going to learn so quietly answered, "Yes sir."

"It's actually very simple son. It's to help atone for the sin of killing them."

"How can you say that?" Lem burst out, "They attacked us, Pop!"

"Yes, that was their bad luck but today these men lost more than just a battle. They lost everything I could take from them. Their futures, pasts, hopes, dreams..."

"So what?"

"Every life, no matter how poorly lived, is valuable to someone, Lem."

He thought about that as he watched the smoke rise from the still hot ashes but it confused him and it made Lem wonder just what did his father did do before he came to Durstin. Curiosity finally overtook his hesitation and Lem asked "If that's true, Pop, why did you kill them all. Why not just capture them?"

Lem noticed that look of pain was back when his father replied. "Because it is required of me. You've just had the misfortune of witnessing the one thing of my past life I'll never be able to fully shed."

"What's the thing?'"

"The reason why I exist."

* * *

uploaded 7/25/08 (really late at nite...)


End file.
